


Love Made by Pills

by Notsalony



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV), Saved By the Bell (TV)
Genre: 90’s to now, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom!Slater, Butt lugs, CBT, Change of Setting, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, D/s, Dildos, Dom!Zack, Dom/sub, Drugging, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Edging, Electricity, Embarrassment, Forced Masturbation, Forced Nudity, Gags, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Jock Straps, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Magic!Zack, Master Tech, Masturbation, Milking, Mind Control, Modernizing, Molecular Immobilization, Mortal!Slater, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nudity, Orgasm Denial, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Paddling, Power Play, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Rimming, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Slavery, Spandex, Spanking, Sub!Slater, Suspension, Time Manipulation, Top!Zack, Vibrators, Wax Play, Whipping, Witch!Zack, Witchcraft, cross dressing, mind control drugs, non con, ollo - Freeform, time stopping, work outs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: When Zack sees Slater naked in the shower and realizes he’s into what he sees but can never have it, he contacts his cousin, asking for help of the supernatural variety.  What would you do if you were in love and could never have your love without outside help?  Would you resort to science or sorcery?  Maybe both?  When you’re family has magic, maybe it’ll lend your mind to drift to the more mystical arts?





	Love Made by Pills

**Author's Note:**

> Direct any thank you towards commissioner 5 for coming up with the ideas that lead me to this place. There’s really not a lot of Saved by the Bell stuff on here, and I figured I love the show, why not do something special. -shrugs-

_FUCK._   Zack looked up from where he’d been tying his towel around himself and realized Slater was still in the showers.  The glorious slope of his ass as it joined into his muscular back, the perky lift of it making Zack’s mouth water but it was as Slater turned and the thick slab of meat that hung between his legs, even soft, made Zack have a sudden desire to have his hands on Slater.   
  
“Time out….” He whispered and the water froze in mid spray as he bit his lip and walked into the shower.  There he was.  A. C. Slater, in all his glory, his cock half hard, his body glistening with the water already on it, his hand adjusting the dial while the other held his body wash.   
  
“Fuck…” Zack ghosted his hand down the back of Slater’s body only to stop, hovering right over his ass and gave into temptation and squeezed.  He knew when things restarted Slater would feel the squeeze but it’d be worth it to remember the feel of that ass.  His hands diving down to touch the cleft of Slater’s ass and his fingers toying with the tight hole in front of him.  His hand testing it and feeling how tight it must be before he turned his attention towards the front.  He reached out and cupped the ample package in the front of Slater.  His balls felt heavy in Zack’s hand and he gave Slater a loose stroke.  How big would he be when he’s hard?   
  
“You must really enjoy playing with this, don’t you.” Zack smiled.  “I bet it’s pretty hefty when it’s fully hard.” His hand tightening as he strokes the soft flesh.  The fun of freezing time was all the sensations would catch up with Slater when time started up again.  Zack had a random thought of blowing Slater, but a spark of something darker in him told him not to, make him earn it.  Make him beg for your mouth on him… so he stuck to toying with him.  His fingers playing skillfully with the thick length before teasing his fingers in the tight foreskin, having one himself gave Zack ample knowledge of how to toy with it just right.   
  
“I need a picture….” Zack went and got his phone and quickly snapped a picture of Slater like this, several in fact from several angles.  He was going to remember this for a long time to come.  He hid his phone back in his jeans and turned his back and set his hands back to where he had been before he’d frozen time.   
  
“Time in.” He finished walking over to his clothes and kept his pace slow and steady.   
  
“the fuck…”   
  
“Something up Slater?” Zack looked over his shoulder and noticed that Slater was trying to hide his cock as it lengthened and thickened till the foreskin rolled back, his face flush as he looked around.  “You okay in there?”   
  
“yeah…” Slater blushed harder.   
  
“What’s wrong?”   
  
“No… nothing.” Slater cleared his throat, turning to the wall and trying desperately to hide his arousal.  Zack could feel his humiliation radiating off of him and in that instant he felt a part of himself clench with need.   
  
“You sure?”   
  
“just stop asking, okay?” Slater’s voice sounded defeated and Zack rolled his eyes.   
  
“Time out.” The sounds froze around them and Zack picked up his phone and walked back in and took photos of Slater’s hard cock, hefting it up and moving it around.  “You know this would be SO much easier if you’d just admit you had a hard on, right?” Zack shook his head.  “You know what… I want to make you squirm.” Zack leaned forwards and took the tip of Slater’s cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue along the sensitive bundle of nerves at where his foreskin joined the glands.  Grazing along the curve there up to the slit and flicked his tongue alone that tender flesh. He smirked to himself.  “You’re going to have to earn more than that.  Though you do keep this pretty clean.” Zack sat back.  “I wish there was a way to get more reactions out of you without having to stop and start time again and again.” Zack sighed.   
  
“Maybe my cousin would have an idea… he always said if I was ready or in need of a spell he’d help out.” Zack wondered aloud before stroking Slater faster and harder.  “I could make you on the verge of orgasm… and you’d stay there for as long as I held time frozen.  But… where’s the fun in that…?” Zack sped up, using the water as lube before moving Slater’s right hand down his body and made it wrap around his own cock.  “You know…” Zack smirked, undoing his towel and walking naked over to hang it on the hook, his own hard cock hard and bobbing in front of him.  “You feel this?” He asked, resting his cock in the cleavage of Slater’s ass.   
  
“I’m sitting here… naked, hard against your ass and I could so fucking just take you right now… but it wouldn’t be worth it.  You wouldn’t know what was going on… you wouldn’t even know you’re not a virgin yet.  No… when I take you, I want you aware and I want time moving.  But for now…” Zack pulled Slater’s buns together and fucked the meat of his ass using it to jerk off as he got himself right on the edge of his own release.  He pulled back, panting as he walked around Slater and pointed his own cock at the Jock before he stroked himself off and let himself spray his load all over Slater’s cock.   
  
“You’re mine.” He all but growled as he came on him.  He panted and used Slater’s hand in a loose Dutch rudder to spread the cum like lube across his own cock and Zack smirked, using a little water to wash himself off and dried with his towel before redressing and heading back to his clothes, stopping to snap another picture and turning back to his clothes.  “Time in.” He waited a beat.  “Okay.  I’ll stop asking.” Zack shrugged.   
  
“FUCK…” Slater moaned and Zack turned around.   
  
“Slater you okay?!” He ran in and watched Slater stroking himself through his own orgasm, his mind blanking as he unloaded against the wall of the shower, blushing as his legs nearly gave out as he ended up putting his back against the shower wall and sliding to the floor, his body still shaking as his hand still on his cock as Zack stood there watching.  “Dude…”   
  
“just… go… please.” Slater’s voice broke as he hung his head.   
  
“If you needed to get off, it’s okay, we all do it…”   
  
“I don’t.  Not here.” Slater hung his head.   
  
“There’s nothing wrong with….”   
  
“I don’t even know why I did it…” He bit his lip.   
  
“Well I’d say it’s because you got horny.” Zack smiled softly as he chided him.   
  
“But that’s the thing.  I wasn’t.  One second I’m just showering the next I’m so hard… and then I’m jerking off and … and…” He gestured to the thick cum on the wall next to him.   
  
“Repainting the shower… gotcha.” Zack tilted his head.  “Time out..” He pulled his phone out and took photos of the cum on the wall and Slater, naked, hand still on his still hard cock, dribbling cum out of the tip.  He hid his phone in the folds of his towel.  “Time in.” He looked back at Slater.  “Nothing wrong with getting off.”   
  
“I’ve never done it that much…”   
  
“Maybe you like doing it in public places?” Zack arched his brow, playing this off as an unknown kink rearing its head.   
  
“I’ve never… I don’t…” Slater sighed, almost curling in on himself.  “I never thought about it… I only do it in my bedroom…” Slater looked at his knees.   
  
“And now you haven’t.”   
  
“can you just go.” Slater tightened his arms around himself.   
  
“I really don’t see what the problem is…”   
  
“I just want to be left alone.”   
  
“Slater…”   
  
“just… just go.” Slater looked up at Zack, his face flushed and his eyes shining with unshed tears.  He was ashamed that he’d done this and been seen or caught.  Didn’t he want to lean on his friend to help him through this?   
  
“You… really are bothered I saw.  Aren’t you?”   
  
“yes.” Slater’s voice broke.   
  
“oh.” Zack frowned for a minute.  “I’m going to go dress.  I’ll sit out there and wait for you and when you get out we’ll talk about normal things.”   
  
“can you just go…”   
  
“No.  I’m your friend and I’m going to make sure that you are okay.  So I’m going to go sit out there, get dressed, and wait on you to come out and I’m going to treat you like nothing out of the normal happened, because nothing out of the ordinary happened.  You got horny, you jerked off.  We all do it.  Hell if you want to watch me I could probably go myself.”   
  
“I don’t want to watch you jerk off.” Slater’s face showed his disgust.   
  
“Okay.  Just offering.” Zack filed that away for later.  He shrugged it off and headed back out to get dressed, moving his phone so that Slater couldn’t see it.  “I’ll wait for you.”   
  
“just… don’t…” Slater hit his head against the tiled wall behind him.   
  
“I’ m not letting my best friend down.” Zack said over his shoulder already pulling up a text.   
  
_Hey you able to talk?_   He shot off to his cousin.   
  
_This about why you were stopping and starting time so much?_   
  
_You saw that?_   
  
_I’m a Morris.  I’m aware when someone else plays with time.  What’s up?_   
  
_You remember when you said you could help me out?_   
  
_You need a spell?_   
  
_I need something._   
  
_What happened?_   Zack attached the photos of Slater and sent them through the app to his cousin.   
  
_Oh.  He’s cute.  Nice ass.  What’s the problem?_   
  
_I apparently like him like him, and he’s straight._   
  
_Oh…. That I get._   Andrew was openly gay.  Everyone in the family knew about his boyfriends and his fuck buddies.  Hell he’d taken one to the last family holiday meal and made out with him through most of the meal.   
  
_What do I do?_   
  
_Do you want a spell or do you want something a LOT easier._   
  
_Easier than magic?_   
  
_For you… probably._   
  
_What is it?_   
  
_A pill._   
  
_Is it from the other realm?_   
  
_Nope, totally mortal, with just a pinch of magic._   
  
_And it does?_   
  
_It makes that stud beg to wrap his lips around your dick._   
  
_Sign me up?_   
  
_Text me when you get home, I’ll get in and show you the ropes._   
  
_Okay.  Thanks._   
  
_Anything for you cuz._   Andrew was the best.  Zack smiled to himself and sat down and started getting dressed.    
  
“You okay in there?”   
  
“yeah.” Slater sounded better.   
  
“Okay.” Zack thought about using magic, to just dress himself, but he knew he wasn’t skilled enough in it.  He wasn’t likely to have to get his witch’s license like Andrew had.  Zack’s dad was half mortal.  His mom was entirely mortal.  And as a result about the only thing Zack could do was stop and start up time around himself.  The witch’s council had been told and their ruling was so long as he didn’t abuse the power or leave time frozen for more than an hour, he was fine.  He’d even went to a class where he showed his control last year and they’d deemed him capable of being on his own and using his magic, such as it was, reasonably and responsibly.   
  
“I really wish you’d just go.” Slater came out, wrapping his towel around himself.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“because it’s embrassing…”   
  
“I can make us even…”   
  
“no.” Slater shook his head.  “You just… you don’t understand.”   
  
“Then explain it to me?”   
  
“no.” Slater shook his head, the wet curls hanging around his head in a wiry halo of ebony.   
  
“Okay.  So let’s get dressed.  I have to get home, my cousin’s coming over.”   
  
“Which cousin?” Slater arched a brow.   
  
“Andrew’s in town.”   
  
“Oh.” Slater nodded.   
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”   
  
“You realize he’s gay right?”   
  
“Sort of hard to miss.”   
  
“And you’re okay with it?”   
  
“Well not when he has sex at the dinning room table… but that’s just hygiene.”   
  
“he… has sex at the table?” Slater blinked owlishly at him.   
  
“Yeah… he brought a fuck buddy to grandma’s last year.  It was a mess.”   
  
“I couldn’t ever do that.” Slater shook his head.   
  
“Well you also didn’t think you could _you know_ in public and you sort of just did.”   
  
“don’t remind me.” Slater dead panned.   
  
“Okay.” Zack let it die.  He had what he wanted, for now.  He knew it bugged Slater and he knew that his cousin had a pill that would make Slater his bitch.  He’d see what was involved and then he’d plan out his moves around it.  He focused on getting dressed and making small talk with Slater before heading out.  The pair parting as Zack headed home.  His mind on the idea of using magic to just jump to and from places like Andrew did.  But that was beyond him, he just didn’t have the juice for it.  But as he walked into his bedroom he sent off a text.   
  
_I’m home._   The space by his bed distorted and Andrew stepped out of it.   
  
“So you finally decided to come out of the closet?” Andrew sat down on Zack’s bed.   
  
“I like girls too.  I just… that ass.” Zack sighed heavily as he sat down on his bed.   
  
“Oh I totally understand.  I have one of those myself.  This sweet little Asian number.  Lincoln.”   
  
“And you what?  Used magic to get him?” Zack arched a brow.   
  
“And risk the ire of the witch’s council, not on your life.  No.  I traded a few spells for ownership of him and the pills needed to make him mine.” Andrew smiled.   
  
“So you didn’t directly use magic to affect him.” Zack nodded.   
  
“Yep.  The rule that can not be broken can surely be bent.” Andrew smiled.  “He’s mine, and I did have to register him as such with the council.  But yeah, the pills make it to where he’s incapable of not wanting to spread his legs and worship me with his body.”   
  
“oh…” Zack put a pillow on his lap.   
  
“You’re picturing your guy doing the same, aren’t you?”   
  
“yeah…” Zack blushed.   
  
“It’s okay.  When I’m done, you’ll be able to wrap him around any part of you that you can dream up.” Andrew gave a dirty grin.   
  
“What do I need to do?”   
  
“What you need is this?” Andrew pulled out a tin with twelve pills in it backed by foil.  “What exactly you wanting from this guy?”   
  
“Does it matter?” Zack blushed.   
  
“Well this one makes him your sex puppet for a night, this one turns him into a sex doll, this one makes him a slut, this one can make him bi and horny, this one makes him grow tits, this one makes his cock bigger and makes him gay, this one makes him a compulsive masturbator, this one makes him able to produce lube, this one is basically a date rape pill, this one makes him mindless, this one makes him the perfect thrall, and this last one makes him a power bottom till he passes out.” He pointed to each of the pills in turn.   
  
“How compulsively masturbating are we talking?”   
  
“To the exclusion of everything else in his life.”   
  
“I want him to jerk off more, he’s embarrassed by it and I feel… good about that.” Zack blushed.   
  
“Don’t be ashamed, embrace your dom side.” Andrew smirked.   
  
“And I want more than a one night stand or just his nights…”   
  
“You can always make him a thrall…”   
  
“What’s a thrall?”   
  
“He has no will of his own, he’s a blank canvas that you can paint everything on, his past, his present, his future, everything about him.”   
  
“no… “   
  
“I think this will be what you what then.” Andrew popped out a white pill with a tiny little ollo stamped on it.   
  
“That looks kind of like a cock and balls…”   
  
“That’s the point.”   
  
“And this does…?”   
  
“It’ll turn him into an unwitting slut, he won’t even realize he’s change.  Now… the first pill is addictive… he’ll want more… but if you give him three… he’s stuck this way permanently.”   
  
“… I’m not sure…”   
  
“Zack, you’ve got a boner and you called me in for a spell.  Trust me… this is what you want.”   
  
“how do I get him to take the pill?”   
  
“Well, you can stop time… and he does have to eat or drink…” Andrew smirked.   
  
“You have a point….” Zack smirked as he picked up the pill and held it in his hand.  “You’ve not used any of these on me have you?”   
  
“Would you care if I had?” Andrew smirked.   
  
“I’m not sure what I feel about that….” Zack gave his cousin a dark look.   
  
“Well when you do, let me know.” Andrew shrugged.  “Now you don’t exactly get these for free…”   
  
“What do you want?” Zack held his hand out cautiously.   
  
“I want photos.”   
  
“What sort of photos….?”   
  
“The dirty kind.”   
  


***

  
  
Zack was looking for an opportunity to give the first pill to Slater but nothing had opened up till almost a week later when they were at the wrestling meet.  He knew he needed time for the pills to take effect so Zack waited till he went up to wish luck to Slater before the meet started.   
  
“Hey buddy!” Zack smiled.   
  
“Hey Zack!” Slater’s face lit up at the sight of his friend.   
  
“Time out.” Everything froze.  “About time.” He walked up and opened Slater’s water bottle and threw the pill powder in, having crushed it into a fine powder to be less detected.  He shook up the water quickly and put it back in Slater’s hand.  “I’m going to enjoy taking you down a peg.” He smirked, reaching into side of Slater’s suit and quickly pulled out a pocket knife an shaved part of the elastic of his jock so that it would snap when he started moving for his match.  Smirking to himself he reached down and looked Slater in the eyes as he cupped his crotch and leaned in to kiss Slater.  “I’m going to have you naked at my feet sucking my cock and begging me to fuck you before too long.  And I’m going to make you my fucking slut.” Zack smirked before he stepped back and looked around, double checking he grinned.   
  
“Time in.”   
  
“You made it!” Slater smiled, his voice and face faltering for a second, trying to figure out why he feels someone’s lips ghosting over his.   
  
“You okay buddy?”   
  
“Yeah… yeah… just something…” Slater touched his lips confused.   
  
“Better get our head on straight, you have a lot riding on today.” Zack smiled.   
  
“Yeah, we win this we go to state for the first time in twenty years.” Slater nodded, his face a little flush.   
  
“Don’t forget to stay hydrated.” Zack nodded and Slater blinked and decided to go ahead, spraying his mouth with water before swallowing.  Zack pushed his magic to its limits and felt most of the pill entering Slater’s system.  He smiled and patted Slater on the shoulder.  “Just keep hydrated out there.”   
  
“You think that’ll help?”   
  
“It’ll give you something to focus on.” Zach shrugged.   
  
“Okay.” Slater nodded, taking another drink of his water and shivering slightly.  Zack smiled and smacked Slater’s ass slightly.   
  
“Go get ‘em buddy.” Zack smiled and slipped into the growing crowd, leaving a confused Slater to stand there, lost in what just happened.  Zack took his seat, close to the bench where Slater would be sitting for a while.  He started his stop watch and waited for the pill to take effect.  Shortly after it started to take effect Zack looked around.   
  
“Time out.” Time froze, the match before Slater’s first just having finished and the pair separating for the next team members to be up.  “Let’s get this party started.” Zack smirked, his hands going into Slater’s suit to play with his nipples.  “I’m going to have you so worked up throughout this that you’re going to humiliate yourself for the rest of your life tonight.” He smirked, pausing to unzip his jeans and feed his own hard cock into Slater’s mouth so that he got a good taste of him before pulling out and zipping back up, he reached in and slid his hand inside Slater’s cup and fondled him till he started to harden in his hand, pulling back and going back to his seat Zack smirked and sat down.  “Time in.”   
  
The world started up again and Slater moved his jaw and licked his mouth like he’d tasted something but he didn’t know what it was.  He frowned and drank more of the water.  More of the pill hitting his system, too distracted with his mouth to really notice that his nipples were hard and tender, let alone that his cock was almost half hard already.  He walked out and started his match.  Zack sat back and watched till it was clear that that Slatter was about to pull the guy into a hold.  As he went for the first hold there was a snapping sound that echoed in the gym and by the movement under Slater’s uniform the jock strap had snapped.  He was only vaguely aware of it as he pulled the guy into the hold.   
  
“Time out.” Zack stood up and walked up to Slatter and slipped his hands under the shoulder straps of the singlet and slipped them down Slater’s shoulders exposing his chest.  He took his phone out and snapped a picture, then slipped the singlet down and till it was around Slater’s ankles, snapping a picture of the snapped jock strap as it rested more on his hip than anywhere else.  He pulled the cup off and laid it on the floor stepping back to admire his handy work and snap more pictures for his cousin.  Hefting Slater’s hardening cock in his hand Zack gave him a loose hand job.   
  
“What would humiliate you more…” He asked himself as he looked around.  “You know if I leave this long enough… the camera might actually capture you on film completely naked and hard.” He smirked as he stroked Slater more fully.  “I bet you’d just love that.  They play back the footage and everyone sees you buck naked….” He chuckled.  “Actually…” Zack smirked, taking the singlet completely off of Slatter as well as tearing the last of Slater’s jock so that it wouldn’t be in the shot.  He stepped back to his seat stowing Slater’s uniform under his seat.   
  
“Time in.” Time resumed “Time out.” Time froze before anyone had registered that Slater was naked.  Taking out Slater’s uniform he quickly used his knife to slit some of the stitches in the crotch area.  Not enough that they’d give away instantly, but with some aggressive moves, like Slater liked to use, and this suit would tear open and Slater was bound to simply fall out into the open.  Zack smiled to himself as he walked over and started redressing Slatter when he leaned in and licked along the underside of Slater’s cock before fully redressing him, the cup still on the floor and his jock around his upper thigh but more than half of the way out from under his suit.   
  
“You know… this would be so much easier if I could just make your clothes invisible.” Zack huffed.  Frowning as he thought about that and went back to his seat.  “Time in.”  He picked up his phone as the Ref called a time out and they reviewed the footage on the large jump screen over the top of everything. There was Slater, fully naked, rock hard, with no sign of his jock strap or cup, to say nothing of his uniform in front of everyone for a few seconds.  They were questioning him about how he did that when Zack called Andrew.   
  
“What’s up that you’re stopping and starting time every little bit?” Andrew asked with a smile on his face.   
  
“Oh this.” Zack sent the photos off.   
  
“Did you seriously make it look like the camera glitched and he was naked?”   
  
“Maybe.  I was wondering if you had a spell that would make things easier…”   
  
“What kind of spell.” Andrew was interested now.   
  
“I need his uniform to not show up on camera.”   
  
“Oh nice…” Andrew chuckled.  “What’s going on right now?”   
  
“He’s being questioned by the Ref and the Judges as to why he was naked for only a split second.”   
  
“Okay, I’ll be there in a sec.”   
  
“Be here….?” The line went dead a second later and Andrew came walking up from around the corner of the bleachers.   
  
“So that’s your boy.” Andrew sat down beside Zack.   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“And you just want that jumbo tv or all electronic devices in here?”Andrew looked around.   
  
“All?” Zack bit his lip.   
  
“That’s some hefty magic cuz.”   
  
“What do I owe you for it….?” Zack bit his lip.   
  
“Oh… I’m sure we could settle up … who knows…  maybe we can get _creative_ with how we _settle_ your tab?” Andrew leered at his cousin.   
  
“W-what did you have in mind?” Zack licked his dry lips.   
  
“Maybe you send me some photos of you… without any clothes on… maybe some hard… maybe some masturbating…”   
  
“And that’s it?”   
  
“Maybe… do you own a dildo…?” Andrew smirked.   
  
“n-no…” Zack blushed.   
  
“It’s okay… you will.” He smirked before turning his attention to Slater.  “Eyes look upon thee, and they see thee but not thy clothing.  Bare flesh bore to the world through the eye of the machine.  Let no machine again see thy clothing, no matter what you do.” There was a shimmer around Slater that Zack could see and he held up his phone that glitched for a second and there he was, Slater in all his glory completely naked.   
  
“Worth it?” Andrew put his hand on Zack’s lap.   
  
“Yes.” Zack cleared his throat.   
  
“You keep this up I’ll have you in my bed before graduation.” Andrew smirked.   
  
“Y… You want that…?” Zack looked at Andrew, really seeing him for the first time in maybe his whole life.   
  
“Cousin, I want to own your sweet little ass.  But if I have to take you one piece at a time while helping you get your slut in order… so be it.” Andrew shrugged.  “I’ll have to see if I can get you to pose with your boy…” Andrew smirked.   
  
“Andrew…”   
  
“Ssh.” Andrew put a manicured finger against Zack’s lip.  “Save it for after your photo shoot tonight.” Andrew smirked and got up, pausing.  “Anything else?”   
  
“Maybe?” Zack blushed.   
  
“ _Oh_?” Andrew smirked wickedly as he sat back down.   
  
“I need two more spells…” Zack bit his lip, closing his eyes.   
  
“Two more.  My, my, my, someone really wants to rack up the debt quickly…” Andrew grinned wider.   
  
“I need you to turn people against Slater…” Zack blushed.   
  
“Part of your plan?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“And?” Andrew walked his fingers up Zack’s leg.   
  
“An invisibility spell…?”   
  
“Invisibility?  Why do you need to be invisible?  You can stop time…”   
  
“I want to watch some of what I’m setting up without being seen…” Zack blushed as Andrew’s hand sat on his crotch.   
  
“can you do the spells?”   
  
“The first one is simple enough.  I can do that easy.  I’ll want you to shoot a video blowing that dildo and fucking your naked ass with it and cumming for my trouble.”   
  
“okay.” Zack blushed.  “And the invisibility?”   
  
“Are we talking a one time thing…” His hand resting easily.  “Or multiple times?” Andrew’s hand became more cupping.  “Or are we talking something more at will.”   
  
“At will…?” Zack gave a lift to his voice.   
  
“Asking or telling dear cousin?”   
  
“I want it to be at will, like my time stopping.”   
  
“So a power.”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Oh dear cousin…” Andrew smirked.  “I can get you that power… but that’s going to cost you.”   
  
“What will it cost?” Zack looked up at Andrew’s face.   
  
“You’re going to want to stop time.”   
  
“Time out.” Time froze around them.   
  
“You want a new power… and not replacing it, correct?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Take your clothes off.”   
  
“right here?!?” Zack blushed as he looked around.   
  
“Right here.” Andrew held onto Zack’s crotch as Zack pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to Andrew.  He tugged up his t shirt under that and did the same till he was shirtless sitting there.  “I’ll hold on while you undo them.” Andrew smiled, moving his hand down lower so that he was cupping Zack’s balls as Zack undid his belt and unzipped his jeans before opening them up to reveal his boxers.   
  
“You’ll have to move for this next part to come off….” Zack blushed.   
  
“By all means.” Andrew smiled and moved his hand slowly cross Zack’s inner thigh as he moved away and gave Zack room.  He lifted up and shed his jeans down to his ankles and glanced at his cousin who nodded, toed off his shoes and slid his jeans down and off till he was sitting in his boxers and socks.  He started to tug his boxers down, when Andrew spoke again.  “Start masturbating before you take those off.”   
  
“Inside or outside?”   
  
“Inside I think.” Andrew smiled as he practically perched on the edge of his seat to watch Zack as he took himself in hand and began to jerk off slowly, working himself till he was hard in his boxers.  “Now take them off.” Zack nodded, lifting up and slid them down and off his body leaving himself in just his socks.   
  
“What do you want me to do…?” Zack looked at Andrew in the face.   
  
“I’m going to lube up my fingers, and finger fuck your tight virgin hole while you jerk off, and make out with me.  When you cum I need you to catch all of it in your hand.”   
  
“Why would you need…”   
  
“You want the new power?”   
  
“yes.”   
  
“Then catch your seed in your hand.” Andrew snapped his fingers and his fingers lubed up as he smirked reaching under Zack’s balls to start teasing his hole.  As he slipped a finger in he used his other to reach up and roll Zack’s nipple.  “I don’t see your hand on your cock.” He smirked as Zack blushed and took a hold of himself stroking as Andrew pulled him into a kiss.  He pulled back to turn Zack’s head to show him how Slater was practically looking at them.   
  
“You’re boy is going to be humiliated…” Andrew began to suck on Zack’s jaw line.  “He’s going to never know when you’re watching or when you’re up to something.  He’s going to have no idea how things are happening to him with no one around…” Andrew cooed as Zack moaned, a second finger finding his hole and both now thrusting against his prostate to rock against the tender flesh.   
  
“ah…..!” Zach whined high in his throat as a third finger found his pleasure button and began to rock back and forth as Andrew continued to nibble along his jaw.   
  
“Cum for me Zack.  Cum for me.”   
  
“Fuck… almost there…” Zack’s hand sped up.  The combination of pleasures, magic, doing this in such a public place… and he opened his eyes and looked directly into Slater’s eyes as he came, only remembering to catch his seed as he began to cum.  “FUCKK!” He moaned as he came and slowly went limp, trying to keep his load on his hand.   
  
“Good job.” Andrew smiled, taking Zack’s hand cupping the cum in it.  “Seed of the Lion, I beseech, into his blood now reach.  Unseen by outside eyes, revive this power that in his line lies.  Give to him the gift to be unseen.” A ripple of light went through Zack as his body shimmered and shivered before he became completely invisible for a moment before coming back.   
  
“How do I control it?” Zack panted.   
  
“Eat this.” He offered Zack his own seed and he lapped it up from his hand before he looked up at Andrew.  “It’ll have a word command, because that’s how your magic works.  You just have to figure out the word that makes you feel invisible.”   
  
“What word does that?”   
  
“That’s for you to figure out.” Andrew smiled.  “But, I do have one last spell to do for you.”  He stood up.  “By the rising of the gibbous moon, let your tides become unmoored.  Rising, swelling, over whelming.  Let a slight be a personal attack.  Aries’ ire, Odin’s guile, Seth’s vale, Morrigan’s kiss, I thee invoke, and this mortal do I mark.” He pointed at Slater.  “None shall know him, none shall give him shelter in time of storm, none shall rush to his aid, and none shall give him comfort.  He is an outsider, forbidden and divided.  He can do no good in your eyes.” Every eye in the room except for Zack’s, Andrew’s, and Slater’s flashed black for a split second.   
  
“That seemed kind of big…” Zack looked worried.   
  
“I invoked four gods.  Trust me.  That was big.” Andrew grabbed the chair to stabilize himself.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
“Yeah.  Just… winded.  I’m going to go home and wait on those photos.  And that video.” He leveled a look at his cousin.   
  
“okay.” Zack nodded.   
  
“Until later my beloved cousin.” Andrew tapped his cheek before righting himself and straightening his clothing.  He smiled one last time at Zack and walked away, presumably vanishing into the shadows he’s come from.  Zack turned back to the Ref and everyone frozen and wondered if anyone would even notice that Andrew had been there before he froze time.  Shit.  He looked down and looked at himself and quickly used his boxers to wipe the cum that remained off his hand.  Then he hurriedly redressed and looked at the room.   
  
“Time in.” The world started up again as if none of that had just happened in that single frozen moment.  Several people shook their heads and wiped their eyes.  It was clear that the magic was taking effect now.  Zack looked at the Ref and watched them pacing back and forth as they berated Slater.   
  
“Dunno how that happened.  I suppose we’ll only deduct one point for you having to remove the damaged jock strap.  Do you have a spare?”   
  
“no sir.” Slater’s face flushed.   
  
“You’ll just have to wrestle without it.” He shrugged.   
  
“But he’s…. he’s hard!?” The other coach was gesturing to Slater’s crotch who was struggling to hide it behind his hands.   
  
“I am going to have to deduct another point if you can’t get your body under control.”   
  
“I’m sorry sir.   I don’t know why… it just won’t go down.” Slater was all but turning in on himself trying to appear smaller now.   
  
“He could go to the locker room and try to… get it to go away… or we could ice it…” Their Coach offered.   
  
“No.” The other Coach shook his head.  “I want this over with.”   
  
“Agreed.” The Ref sighed.  “Sorry son, but you’re going to be docked two points, one for the malfunction, and one for the untimely erection from hell.”   
  
“yes sir.” Slater’s shoulders slumped and he went back out on the mat with the other guy when the other Coach looked up at the screen and started shouting.   
  
“THE FUCK IS THAT?!” They all looked up at where he was pointing and Slater was completely naked on the screen.   
  
“Slater… how the fuck are you doing that?!” Coach shouted as Slater looked up and a look of dawning horror showed up on his face as he walked back over to the Ref and the Judges.   
  
“What the fuck is this supposed to be, some means of cheating himself into a win?!?” The other Coach was riled up.   
  
“Well clearly he’s not responsible for the camera glitch earlier.” Coach postured, no closer to understanding that the other Coach.   
  
“This has never happened….” The Ref looked at the screen which was zoomed in on Slater’s bare ass as he blushed and tried to hide.  “Judges…?” The Ref turned to them as they talked and finally wrote something down and handed it down to him.  The Ref looked at it, frowned and shrugged, before tapping his head set.  “Due to a malfunction we cannot fully understand, Slater will continue the match as he is fully dressed in the flesh, and has no control over the monitors or no one can explain why his clothing isn’t showing up on camera.”   
  
“The fuck!?” The other player shouted.   
  
“One point from East Side for language.”   
  
“Davis, shut your mouth, and wrestle the freak.” The other Coach stormed off his player going back to the center and Slater stood by the Ref.   
  
“You’ll need to go back out there.”   
  
“b… but they can see… everything.” He blushed.   
  
“Sorry kid, it’s the judges’ decision.”   
  
“okay.” Slater shyly went out, and kept his hands over his crotch as the cameras seemed to train on his body, exposing every inch of it for everyone to see.  There were jeering and boos as he stood there with his hands over himself, the other wrestler already in position.   
  
“Just… let’s get this over with the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can both forget this happened.”   
  
“okay.” Slater nodded.  Glad the other guy was being understanding, or at least more understanding then the fans seemed to be.  He looked up and frowned as he noticed how everyone was booing him, and as he looked at Zack, Zack seemed just as confused as he was.  At least he had someone in his corner.  He breathed easier and started to grapple and try to wrestle.   
  
_Invisible… what makes me think invisible.  Time out makes me think stop and pause.  Time in is the reverse of that.  So those make sense… but what makes me think invisible…_   Zack was pondering as he watched them grapple with one another, glancing up at the monitor to watch Slater’s naked body on the screen.  He bet Slater wished he was out of sight now.  Out of sight.  It couldn’t be that easy, could it…?  “out of sight.” Zack said and focused on his hand and watched as it rippled like he’d just dipped it in some kind of water but his hand was simply invisible.  Mostly.  He realized he could see the outline just fine.  And he knew where his hand was but he also knew if anyone looked they’d not see anything.  “In sight?” He tried and his hand rippled back into place.  _Sweet…._   He got up and walked around the corner and down a bit so no one was watching him.   
  
“Out of sight.” Focusing like he had when he first learned his time stopping power and felt the ripples cover him entirely so he walked to the bathroom and noticed that no one seemed to see him.  If it was anything like his time stopping power, he’d have to focus to keep it up at first.  But he made it to the bathroom and watched it start to falter around the edges.  “In sight.” He rippled back into being. _Okay… so I just have to make sure I time everything for now._   He panted, aware he’d expended more magic tonight than he had in years.   
  
“Out of sight.” He vanished and quickly jogged around everyone and walked out to see Slater and the other guy wrestling.  He walked up behind them and with a gentle push, he caused Slater to grind his hard cock against the other guy’s ass.   
  
“DUDE!” The other guy hissed.   
  
“It’s not me…”   
  
“Yeah, I bet.  Stop perving on me.”   
  
“It’s not me!” Slater hissed back.  As his hips flexed and he ground harder against the boy in front of him, his cock throbbing with need.  Fuck he liked that.  He liked that a lot.  Shit… if he kept this up he’d cum.  He bit his lip, letting the other guy out of his hold and he quickly had his shock used against him to be put in a similar hold with the other boy behind him.  Zack smirked and quickly worked that guy’s hips against Slater’s ass.   
  
“Not so funny now is it…” The guy hissed, half thinking he’d done it unconsciously and the other half not caring.   
  
“stop….”   
  
“Why should I?” The guy hissed.   
  
“I’m going to cum….”   
  
“Shit really?”   
  
“yes.”   
  
“You’re a bigger freak than I thought.” He ground himself against Slater one last time to hear him whine high in his throat before he lost his grip and Slater moved out of his hold.  Slater took the chance to take the kid back into his hold.  He was gripping the guy and Zack slipped in close, trying to stop either from noticing him and he realized he was starting to get winded more and more the longer he held this.  He’d have to hurry up and make his play.  When Slater was bent over and had his crotch all but planted in the kid’s ass, Zack leaned in and quickly slid two fingers firmly into Slater’s ass hole.  The fabric of his suit finally giving with the pressure and with a loud tearing noise from the fabric and a keening sound from Slater, he came, his cock falling out into the open, balls and all as he came, spraying his load all over the other guy’s ass and back as he shook and came.  Zack quickly slipped back, let his invisibility slip, and walked back to his seat to watch in mock horror for his friend as he had one of the biggest most powerful orgasms of his life all over another guy in front of two schools worth of people.   
  
Holy shit.  Zack stood up with everyone else, in utter shock.  Then the booing started.   
  
“Holy shit.” Zack looked around as people seemed to believe Slater had done all of this on purpose.  He was shocked at the power of the spell going on around him, but he could feel it.  They were radiating the magic off of them something fierce.   
  
“DISQUALIFIED!” The Ref yelled, the judges nodding, as he came over and pulled Slater up, making him face the crowd as the Coach came over to yell at Slater and the Ref.  Pissed off that this had happened and that Slater was being punished for it, but eventually they ejected Slater and he was sit to the locker room.  Zack watched him go, and slipped down and took Slater’s water bottle so he could take it to his friend and comfort him.  But before he could head to the locker room the Coach must have blown up at the Ref too much because the Ref yelled again, this time on his head set.  “BAYSIDE IS DISQUALIFIED FOR UNDIGNIFIED AND UNBECOMING ACTS OF ATTEMPTED CHEATING!” There were yells and shouting and the crowd was turning ugly. The Coach told the team to go to the locker room while he sorted this out and they fled, afraid for their own safety, but as soon as they were out of sight from the crowd, their faces seemed to shift.   
  
“Out of sight.” Zack vanished into the crowd of them and walked with them to the locker room where they stormed in.   
  
“YOU FUCKING PERV!” Someone yelled, grabbing Slater by the shoulders and shoving him into the locker.  “You cost us the whole match!”   
  
“What… I didn’t…”   
  
“They disqualified us over you!”   
  
“what?!?” Slater shrank away from all the yelling angry faces.   
  
“Fucking perv is still hard!” Someone yelled and all eyes went down to the still leaking, swollen cock jutting out from Slater’s crotch.  He whimpered.  “What the fuck is wrong with you!?”   
  
“I don’t know.  I can’t get it to go down!”   
  
“Must like the attention!”   
  
“no… I don’t… I…”   
  
“Then show him what we do with attention seeking pervs.” Someone shouted and they grabbed him, hoisting him up by his suit to give him a wedgie, tearing the suit and probably giving him a friction burn in the processes ass they pulled and tore the suit from his body leaving him naked and scared.  He crumpled down into the fetal position trying to protect himself as they smacked, hit, kicked and generally attacked him.  Their energy turning darker, Zack wasn’t entirely sure that what they’d do next.   
  
But before it could become truly ugly, someone suggested they shove him in a locker and leave him.  He yelled no, protesting as someone shoved part of his torn suit into his mouth and muted his cries for help as they used his ruined suit to effectively bind his mouth around the make shift gag and tied his hands up so he couldn’t hide anything of his body.   
  
And into the locker he went.  Shoved into the tiny space and before the door was to be shut they started playing with his ass and cock, till he was damn near dribbling a constant stream of precum.  “Fucking slut.” Someone shouted as the door was slammed and locked behind him.   
  
“Get his clothes.”   
  
“Yeah the bitch doesn’t deserve them.”  The others cheered, finished dressing, and took Slater’s stuff leaving him there alone and naked as they shut the lights out and left.   
  
Shit… Zack wasn’t sure what he’d expected but that wasn’t it.  He was just glad that it hadn’t gotten too bad.  He sat there for awhile until he heard crying.  It was muffled but Zack could hear it.  He slipped to the door of the locker room and dropped his invisibility again as he made enough noise to make it sound like he was just coming in there.   
  
“Slater?”   
  
“MPHF!” He heard the yell.   
  
“Slater is that you?”   
  
“MPHY!” He followed the sound to the locker he knew Slater to be in and fought with the lock for a bit before it opened and he was presented with a naked, hard, leaking, and confused sobbing Slater squeezed into the tiny space.   
  
“Shit.  Let me help you.” He sat Slater’s drink bottle down.  “I realized you left that behind and I came to make sure you had it and… I didn’t see you leave the locker room.  He had to pull out his pocket knife and cut the suit off of Slater.  He’d give it to them; they were an industrious lot when they put their minds to making make shift bonds.   
  
“god…” Slater crouched on the bench, sobbing slightly.   
  
“Who did this…?”   
  
“The team.” Slater answered the unfinished question.   
  
“Why…?”   
  
“I cost them the season.”   
  
“Shit.” Zack slowly rubbed his back.  “There’s always next year…”   
  
“Some of them this was their last year…”   
  
“Oh.”   
  
“yeah…” They sat there in silence.   
  
“We should get you dressed…”   
  
“they took my clothes…” Slater looked down at his cock, furious at himself for still being hard like this in front of Zack.   
  
“Shit.  I’ll see if I can find something for you to wear, okay?”   
  
“okay…”   
  
“Just… go get cleaned up and I’ll be back.” Slater nodded as Zack went off looking for something to give him to wear out of here and he walked slowly over to the showers and began to soap up.  He felt so fucking dirty now.  As he was soaping up he realized his hands were starting to stimulate his nipples and he moved them away, focusing on cleaning only to realize he’d taken a hold of his cock and was jerking himself, he was very nearly there when Zack cleared his throat.   
  
“fuck.” Slater made to cover himself.   
  
“I get you’re horned up… but now?” Zack gave him a disapproving look.   
  
“I’m sorry… I just… I couldn’t help it.” Slater sat down and started to sob into his hands, he couldn’t understand how this day had gotten this messed up.   
  
“I supposed there’s nothing for it, if I want to get out of here anytime tonight.” Zack sighed, pulling his sweater off and putting it on the hook at the shower entrance, before walking into the shower and crouching down, resting on his sneakers, and taking Slater’s hands and quickly moving them behind his back, using the ruins of Slater’s suit to make bindings for his arm.   
  
“Zack…”   
  
“You clearly can’t keep your hands to yourself and you don’t seem to be in a hurry.” He stated, helping Slater stand before he soaped up his hands and began to wash Slater top to bottom, thoroughly washing his ass before taking a hold of Slater’s cock and jerking him off, tugging on his balls with one hand and squeezing them while stroking till Slater shot his load.  His face flush with humiliation as he came like this, his body shivering and shaking as he came down from his orgasm, his cock still rock hard though.   
  
“Well damn.” Zack shook his head.  “I supposed there’s nothing for it.” He shut the water off and dried Slater off.  “I couldn’t find anything but you’ll just have to wear my sweater…”   
  
“But it’ll never cover all the way to my dick.”   
  
“True.” Zack nodded, undoing Slater’s hands and bringing in the sweater to wrap it around Slater’s waist and let the sleeves dangle in front to give him some modesty.   
  
“Zack…”   
  
“It’s either this or go home naked.  Because I’m not giving you my pants.”   
  
“okay.” Slater’s shoulders slumped.  He wasn’t sure what was going on, his cock was already making him shiver and need to cum again with the way the fabric touched his bloated cock head and the ghost of a memory of Zack’s hand making him whimper.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
“let’s just get out of here?”   
  
“Sure thing buddy.” Zack helped him out of the locker room and they stopped around the corner to find in bold letters across a wall ‘Slater’s a fucking slut’ painted with each letter a foot tall with his id and the contents of his wallet spilled out on the ground.  He whimpered as he bent and picked them up, Zack helping him before they gathered his things and went out to Zack’s car.   
  
“You going to be able to get into your house okay?” Zack asked as he drove the rest of the way to Slater’s house.   
  
“Dad’s out… I’d have the house to myself.”   
  
“You want me to stay?”   
  
“maybe…” Slater blushed.   
  
“You want me to jerk you off again?”   
  
“yes.” Slater looked away, his face crimson by now.   
  
“Okay.  But it’s going to cost you extra…” Zack smirked.   
  
“Cost?” Slater’s voice broke as he looked at Zack.  “W-what’s it going to cost me?” He looked afraid.   
  
“If I’m giving you hand jobs I want something out of this.” He looked at Slater.   
  
“what do you want?”   
  
“A date.”   
  
“A date….?  With me?” Slater frowned.   
  
“Yep.  And I get to pick your outfit.”   
  
“Why would you want a date with me?  You’re straight.”   
  
“Apparently not.” Zack shrugged.   
  
“When did you figure that out?!”   
  
“Right about the time I jerked you off.” Zack answered truthfully, not that Slater would know which time he meant.   
  
“huh…”   
  
“And I’m pretty sure you feel similarly about me.”   
  
“why would you think that?!” Slater went defensive.   
  
“Your cock still tingling wishing I’d touch it again?”   
  
“yeah…”   
  
“You like me at least enough to want me to touch you.” He reached over and cupped Slater’s naked cock.   
  
“I don’t….”   
  
“Well if you don’t want me to help you out… I’m sure you can make it back to your house from here.” Zack stopped the car and Slater’s eyes got wide.   
  
“Zack, you can’t…”   
  
“Mean it?  Absolutely.  I want a date.  You want to go home and have me jerk you off in your bed room.  I think one date isn’t that much of an ask.”   
  
“when you put it like that…” Slater nodded.   
  
“So we’re going out?”   
  
“yeah…?” Slater shrugged.   
  
“Good.  We just need to stop by my cousin’s place.  I’m sure he’s got the costume I want you to wear tonight.”   
  
“You want to go out TONIGHT?” Slater frowned.   
  
“Absolutely.” Zack smirked as he drove on, texting Andrew to have a house at a certain location, or at least a door for him .   
  
_Okay, but this had better be worth it._   Andrew sent back.   
  
_It is._   
  


***

  
  
They pulled up a gated community but no one seemed to be on duty so Zack drove them on in and went to the address Andrew had given him.  He knew that this wasn’t Andrew’s place, but he could magically attune his front door to literally open anywhere.  So he went to the door and knocked.   
  
“Where are we?” Slater looked around, tugging the sweater down to try to hide his nudity.   
  
“Somewhere where they won’t mind this.” Zack tugged the sweater up just as the door opened exposing from Slater’s nipples down to his ankles.  The look of horror on his face as he turned from Zack to the very naked asian man standing in the door.   
  
“I’m here to see Andrew?”   
  
“And him?”   
  
“He’s here to be naked and seen.” Zack smirked, pulling the sweater up and off of Slater who was too shocked to really defend himself and was suddenly left completely naked in front of the stranger.   
  
“You’re in luck, we have company.” The stranger moved aside and let them in, Slater’s face crimson.   
  
“Also do you have a belt?” Zack smirked wickedly.   
  
“Yes, I believe so, why?”   
  
“I don’t want him covering up just yet.” Zack took Slater by the back of the neck and guided him into the living room where there were several naked men and women standing around with feathered masks talking to each other quietly.  They all turned to stare at Slater as he stood there, Zack holding his arms behind his back and feeling dirty and vulnerable as he stood there.   
  
“I couldn’t find a traditional belt, but I did find this.” He handed Zack an armbinder.  Zack smirked, as he feed Slater’s hands down into the cuff like restraints and laced his arms together, securing him from hand to shoulder before sitting him down in a chair that had ankle cuffs built in.  He secured each of Slater’s reluctant feet and left him stretched and exposed with no means to cover himself as he patted him on the shoulder.   
  
“I’ll be right back, I just wanted to pick something up for you to wear tonight.”   
  
“zack…” Slatter whined.   
  
“Do I need to ask them for a gag too?”   
  
“don’t leave me like this.” Slater couldn’t hide his shame, his hard cock laying bare and exposed.   
  
“I’ll be as quick as I can.” He smiled before leaving, Slater whimpered as he turned his attention back to the guests who stood there watching him before turning and chatting quietly with one another.   
  


***

  
  
“Hey Andrew?” Zack knocked as he opened his cousin’s bedroom door, stepping in to see Andrew in a kimono that draped over his bare thigh to reveal he was quite naked underneath.   
  
“My dear sweet cousin, ready to pay up already?” Andrew smirked.   
  
“n…not quiet yet.  I … uh I need a costume for Slater.”   
  
“You know.” Andrew sat up.  “You keep asking me for favors for this boy I’m going to have your lips around my cock before Christmas.”   
  
“yeah…” Zack blushed.   
  
“So, what sort of costume we talking?”   
  
“Slutty French Maid with a short skirt that shows off his enormous cock… and maybe a vibrator and some sex toys…?” Zack bit his lip.   
  
“Well… you have tastes.” Andrew arched his brow.  “I think I have something in here…” Andrew went to his closet and fished around before pulling out a costume close to what Zack had described before he charmed it with a little flex of magic and it transformed into a custom costume for Slater’s body.   
  
“Thanks.  What do I owe you…” Zack started to reach for it.   
  
“A show.”   
  
“what kind of show.”   
  
“You and Slater, in the shower.”   
  
“okay…?”   
  
“It’s magic so my guests can watch everything going on in it.  Why have an other realm party if you’re not going to have live entertainment.” He smirked.   
  
“What would we have to do in the shower….?”   
  
“Nothing you’ve not already done.  Just you’ll think you’re in a private space and you won’t be.”   
  
“And you’ll be recording this?”   
  
“Of course.” Andrew smirked, drawing his fingers down his bared chest.  “I plan to save all your shows for my... _private_ moments.” He smirked wickedly.   
  
“And your door man?”   
  
“Oh, you mean Lincoln?  He’s not my door man.  He’s my sex toy.”   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
“Yeah I had a crush on him, and I might have magiced his science experiments which got him noticed and got him a powerful job, and then they kind of kept him isolated from me… and so I sort of told his boss that I effected the experiment and worked out a little deal with him.”   
  
“What sort of deal?”   
  
“I get Lincoln and his boss gets my help.”   
  
“With?”   
  
“Magic.” He smirked flaring up magic in pink sparks from his bare hand.   
  
“Andrew!?”   
  
“It’s not breaking the secrecy if we have a mutually protective agreement between us.”   
  
“Andrew…”   
  
“What?” Andrew sighed.  “It’s not perfect, but it gives me Lincoln and it makes my days interesting.”   
  
“Is that all you care about.”   
  
“No….” He leered at Zack, his eyes going over the length of Zack’s body as he smirked at his cousin.  “No… there are _other_ things I care about.”   
  
“Okay.” Zack sighed, pulling his shirt off and handing it over to Andrew he walked back to the other room and retrieved Slater, who’s cock hadn’t waned in the slightest and he was still flushed.   
  
“Why are you shirtless… what’s…?” Slater begged for information but stopped when Zack started talking to Andrew.   
  
“Is this washable?” Zack nodded towards the armbinder.   
  
“It is now.” Andrew grinned.   
  
“Okay.” Zack nodded before toeing off his shoes and letting his jeans fall and take them and his socks off.   
  
“No underwear Cousin?”   
  
“COUSIN!?!” Slater blushed.   
  
“Yes he’s my cousin, and no, I kept my underwear off after I had to use them to clean up a messy orgasm today.” He gave as blank a face to Andrew as he could.   
  
“Delicious, shower’s in there.” He gestured, walking past them, his hand trailing down Zack’s body as he went.   
  
“he’s your cousin?!”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“He’s ….”   
  
“Handsy?”   
  
“Yeah….”   
  
“Yeah, you’ll have that.” Zack sighed before walking Slater into the bathroom that was the most luxurious thing they’d ever seen.   
  
“Why are we taking a shower… I already showered I….”   
  
“Andrew wants us to shower.” Zack started the water, feeling the magic in the room flex.  “And we’ll shower, together.”   
  
“together?!” Slater’s voice broke.   
  
“Together.” Zack gestured and Slater flexed his arms.   
  
“I… I can’t wash myself like this….” Slater looked down, trying not to look at Zack’s cock.   
  
“I know.” Slater’s head slammed up.   
  
“But…”   
  
“What?” Zack fixed him with an arrogant eye.   
  
“How am I supposed to bathe if I can’t use my hands.”   
  
“Slater… Slater… poor sweet virgin Slater.” Zack chuckled, before leaning in close and cupping his swollen organ.  “That’s what your mouth is for.” He kissed Slater’s cheek and led him into the spacious shower that you could have easily fit a dozen or so people in.  He adjusted the water and soon had a soft rain storm going on around them as he collected one of the curious bottles of products that Andrew had on one wall of the shower.  Zack recognized it as an Other Realm product that his dad used and it had a distinct magical scent to it.  The lavender fluid smelled like sandalwood and sage as he applied it to Slater’s abs, a little friction causing it to foam up.  Zack dragged his hand up and began working Slater’s nipples.   
  
“Z…Zack…” Slater whimpered as the liquid to foam reaction caused his nipples to harden and feel like they were being tugged by the foam.  Zack’s hand worked circles into his muscles as he trailed foam behind them.  Slater’s breath caught in his throat.   
  
“Enjoying yourself?”   
  
“Yes….” Slater blushed.   
  
“Good.” He worked his hands lower and toyed with Slater’s abs before tracing his fingers around his navel, the foam almost vibrating down the strangely sensitive skin as Zack’s fingers dug into the muscles, causing the foam to seemingly trace his movements along and through Slater’s skin.  He wasn’t sure what was going on.  The sensations robbing him of the ability to think and only token vague protests fell from his lips.   
  
“God…” Slater sagged against him.   
  
“And this is just me bathing you.” Zack chuckled as he sucked on Slater’s neck.   
  
“I….” His voice needy.   
  
“You want my hands to go lower?”   
  
“yes.” Slater flushed, he couldn’t believe he was asking for this.  Just this afternoon he’d had a vague day dream of this and now here he was having it out in the open.  His mind was still reeling from all this sensory input.   
  
“Okay.” Zack’s voice was husky and deep as his hands worked lower, and he cupped Slater’s balls with one soapy hand and the other began to stroke his cock and twist along the head.  The foam forming along behind his hands and the movements began to duplicate into the foam leaving him to moan and pant as if Zack was still touching him even though his hands had left him.   
  
“oh god…. Oh god….” Slater moaned.   
  
“Does it feel good?”   
  
“yeah…”   
  
“Then you’ll like this…” Zack’s hands moved around behind Slater and began to work the tight muscles in his large ass and moved in slow lazy circles till his fingers were tracing Slater’s hole.   
  
“Z-Zack….” Slater’s voice broke as Zack’s fingers slipped into him, impossibly slick as they delved into his most private and hidden of places only for the foam to begin vibrating and messaging him in Zack’s wake.   
  
“Yes Slater?”   
  
“please…” His voice was thick as he panted, leaning against Zack.   
  
“Please what?”   
  
“please fuck me….” His voice trembled.   
  
“Oh is that what you want.” Two fingers worked into him and Slater could do nothing but moan and stand there as Zack took what he wanted from him.  Zack for his part was trying to open Slater up but not for him.  He looked around and noticed a box appear in a ripple of pink energy, smirking at where he felt one of the cameras, he reached over and opened it to find a large vibrator like he’d been asking Andrew for, and wondered when his time would come to have something like this in his own ass.  Sooner than he wanted to admit if he was truthful with himself.   
  
“yes… god yes… please…” Slater was confused why he was begging Zack to fuck him.   
  
“Okay.” Slater’s jaw went tight as he heard that word.  “Get ready.”   
  
“I am…” Slater’s voice was small and closed off.   
  
“Okay.” Zack smirked, pulling his three fingers out of Slater before using his hand to lube up the vibrator, it was hot pink and had a thick base as well as a wider external base that would keep it from going all the way in.  It’d look like Slater was sitting on a large bright pink circle to anyone not in the know of what was in his ass.  And with a smirk on his face Zack put the tip to Slater, his breathing rapid as Zack slid it in, an inch at a time till it was fully seated in Slater’s virgin ass.   
  
“FUCK!?” Slater sobbed out.   
  
“And I haven’t even turned it on.” Zack breathed against Slater’s neck.   
  
“T-turned it on…?” Slater frowned, gritting his teeth against the pain of having something inside him that big.   
  
“Oh yeah.”   
  
“But isn’t that…”   
  
“Nope.”   
  
“Then wha…”   
  
“A vibrator I bought off my cousin.”   
  
“oh….” Slater’s face went blank and Zack picked up the small controller attached to the vibrator and turned it on.  “OH!” Slater’s eyes went wide as his jaw fell open.  It was touching places in him he didn’t know could be touched, and there was a bulb rubbing against a spot inside him.  He felt his knees quake with the need to touch himself and he struggled to free his arms.   
  
“That good huh?” Zack smirked, slotting his cock along the base in the valley of Slater’s ass cleavage.   
  
“y-yes…” Slater whimpered.   
  
“Good.” Zack smiled.  “And it’s not my cock because you’re not losing your virginity in my cousin’s shower.  We’ll do that in my bed or yours.  You shivering and falling apart after hours of this toy firmly in your ass working you over till you can’t stand up, and then I’ll take you apart again and again, and leave you a gibbering mess of hot flesh and need.  And when I’m done you’ll beg me to fuck you again and again.” Slater had a moment to doubt that boast when Zack rotated the toy in him and his breathing hitched as he found himself tightening and loosening his ass around the toy.  He wanted to beg to be fucked by the toy here and now.  And this was just a few minutes in.  How would he handle hours of this toy holding him open and spreading him so that he could take Zack when they got done with their date?   
  
“please…” His voice was strange even to his own ears.   
  
“Please what?” Zack was entirely too happy about what he was doing as he slowly humped Slater’s ass cheeks.  His cock loving the vibrations of the toy in Slater’s ass as he worked it with his own pelvis, his hands going around Slater and playing with his nipples and let his hands glide down Slater’s abs down to his groin and both hands grasped Slater’s cock.  “I said please what.” Zack squeezed Slater’s cock.   
  
“i… I don’t know… I want to cum, I want you to fuck me… I want… I want to ride your cock and be ruined on it… I want you to fuck me in your bed…” Slater started babbling as Zack’s hands began to go one after the other to endlessly stroke Slater’s cock from base to tip one after the other, and the second he let go of the tip with one the other would slide up and before he reached the tip with the other hand his first would grasp Slater’s base again and start up its path.  It gave the sense of endless hands stroking him again and again, faster and faster till Slater moaned hard cumming hard against the shower wall as he clung to Zack with as much strength as he could, his hands able to grasp Zack’s cock as much as he could as he pushed up into Slater’s hands.   
  
“Almost there… get me there Slater… jerk me off.  Get me there… that’s it… get me there you fucking bitch…”  Zack mumbled into Slater’s ear as he fucked his hands finally reaching his release in Slater’s hands and spraying his load all over Slater’s hands, the small of his back, the arm binder, and his ass with his load before he finally backed his groin away.  “Fuck…” He panted smacking Slater’s ass as he panted trying to gather himself.  “That was fucking hot.”   
  
“I can’t believe I did that…” Slater blushed.   
  
“I can’t either.” Zack nodded, his fingers adjusting the toy to a low pulse before he pulled Slater down to sit between his thighs as they cuddled in the shower, that was still warm and soothing on their skin.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
“I never knew I liked this…” Slater said quietly, his body throbbing with need again.  “I…I thought…” He blushed looking away, and Zack noticed the pink magic at his other side that gave him a water bottle that he slowly picked up and put to Slater’s lips.  He wondered if it might have the second pill in it, but he wasn’t sure.  His mind was too shaky from blasting off like that to really be able to focus any senses on the water.  Slater drank greedily at the water before moving his head away.   
  
“I’ve never….” He said after awhile.   
  
“Me either.” Zack smiled, curled around him.  “But was it good?”   
  
“yes.” Slater nodded.   
  
“And you still wish it was my dick in you?”   
  
“YES.” Slater gave a moan as his body reflexively gripped the toy in him.   
  
“Let’s go get you dressed and then we’ll go out, grab something to eat and then I’ll fuck the hell out of you in my bed, deal?”   
  
“Deal.” Slater nodded, and Zack brought them both to their feet before walking out to Andrew’s room where he was waiting with a set of big fluffy towels, very helpful in drying them both before he helped Slater out of the arm binder and laid their clothes out for them.   
  
“Zack….” Slater blushed looking at the black lacy dress laid out for him.   
  
“Yeah?” Zack noticed the distinct absence of his underwear from his pocket, a clear trophy taken by Andrew for use later.  He was sure of that much.  But as he slipped his jeans on he realized there’d been magic done to them.  It felt like someone was holding his cock and balls.  He rolled his eyes and turned to Slater who was still standing there naked, save for the vibrator in his ass.   
  
“Problems?” Zack grinned.   
  
“I thought there’d be pants… or something to… you know… cover this…” Slater gave his hard cock a shake.   
  
“Oh there’s plenty for you to wear.” Zack smiled.  “and there’s even something to cover _that_ … though I don’t know why you ‘d want to.”   
  
“I don’t even know how to put on half of this…” Slater blushed.   
  
“Okay, you stand there and I’ll dress you, okay?”   
  
“okay.” Slater nodded, feeling better as Zack sat down in just his open jeans and took the black silk stockings, he nodded for Slater’s left leg and he gave it to him as he unrolled the cool silk up his thigh it seemed to be the perfect size as it went up and up resting just below the swell of his ass.  Zack quickly put the other silk stocking on Slater, the top four inches of the silk stockings an elaborate lace pattern that as Slater looked down at it, looked like two men fucking, one in doggy position, and the other behind him, and he fel this face blush.  He’d never even worn something that hinted at sex before, but here he was wearing clothing that if you looked at it you could clearly see two men fucking.  Zack picked up a lace and satin looking thing that had Slater frowning.   
  
“A garter belt to help keep everything in place.  He put it around Slater’s waist, where the elastic from his underwear might have rested before, and took the elastic straps and their clips one going over the swell of his ass on either side to clip onto the back of the stockings, and the same down the front of his thighs to clip there to hold his stockings up.  Slater looked at the way they seemed to frame his ass and his crotch and wasn’t sure if he liked this or not, but Zack wanted this.  He gasped as Zack took a hold of his cock and worked a stretched bit of rubber down him before pulling his balls through the very thick and tight cock ring that felt comfortable, but hefted his balls up front so that as he stood there his cock and balls were presented so far forward that he felt obscene.   
  
“That can’t…”   
  
“Sshhh.  I’m dressing you.” Zack gave Slater a light smack on the head of his cock making him moan, and to his humiliation dribble precum out of his moist tip, he blushed and looked away from Zack as he pulled out a black mini skirt.  With a bit of a flourish he settled it over the belt and smoothed it down so that the back ended almost at the same height as the stockings.  And Zack was right, it did cover his cock, like a velvet blanket almost, but if he moved wrong he was quite aware that it would ride up and show the tip of his cock quite fully.  He moved slightly to test that theory and half his cock was suddenly standing outside the skirt.  He gave a whine.   
  
“It’s perfect.” Zack smacked his ass again and he felt himself tighten around the toy in his ass, blushing as Zack fed the attached remote into the back of his stocking so that he could walk easier, but the push into his stockings pushed the controls and sped up the vibrations, which did nothing for his hard cock.  Next Zack picked up a leather vest that was cut so that it would show off his navel and part of his abs, as well as his nipples, with a soft silky paneling inside the leather so that Slater felt comfortable if exposed.  He picked on one last thing and Slater blushed as the leather collar went around his neck leaving him looking like some sort of slutty maid or a pet.   
  
“Let’s go.” Zack put his hand on the small of Slater’s back and moved him towards the front room, grabbing his remaining clothes, he’d dress in the car if he had to.  Besides, it’d work better in his favor with Andrew if he left in just his jeans, especially with them open like they were.   
  
“Oh….” Andrew and his guests clapped, a video playing in the background of Slater as he came in the shower with Zack behind him.  Slater’s eyes went wide as he looked at it, and looked down, blushing furiously.  They’d seen him… they’d watched him… they… his cock throbbed a little harder and caused the skirt to slide off of it which only got him more claps of appreciation.  “Leaving so soon cousin?” Andrew smiled wickedly.   
  
“We have a date to get to.” Zack smiled, turning Slater, and causing the skirt to slide further putting his entire cock on display framed in silk and velvet as his face turned crimson.   
  
“So beautiful.  You boys enjoy yourselves, you understand?” Andrew walked up, his fingers playing along the length of Slater’s cock making him shiver and drip thick precum down to the floor as he stood there feeling ashamed of himself but too turned on to really care.  “And don’t even think about leaving without a kiss.” Andrew moved in and kissed Zack, his hand going to Zack’s open jeans and taking a hold of him to slowly stroke him from base to tip, bringing Zack fully out into the open.  He mapped the inside of Zack’s mouth with his tongue before pulling back.  “You owe me.” He gave Zack a pointed look and Zack nodded, taking a hold of Slater and walking him out, not caring that his own cock was on full display as he walked to the car and finished dressing outside it and getting in.   
  
Slater would have thought to ask questions but he discovered a new hell.  The second he sat down the skirt rode up.  The hem resting above the swell of his ass and across the middle of his cock, and try as he might he couldn’t cover either.  Pulling it down in back exposed all of his cock, pulling it down in front showed off his entire bare ass.  And neither direction would fully cover what he wanted, so he sat there in a mild panic before Zack took his wrists and held him.   
  
“Calm.” He said simply and Slater relaxed slowly but eventually he was calmed down enough to look at Zack.   
  
“What did he mean you owe him?” Slater frowned.   
  
“Nothing is ever free with Andrew.  Never has been, never will be.  I’ll end up paying later for your clothes and the toy in your ass.  But that’s tomorrow’s problem.  You’re tonight’s pleasure.” He slid his hand down to rest on Slater’s inner thigh.   
  
“I am?” Slater blushed.   
  
“Absolutely.  I want to show you off, I want everyone to see us…” Slater paled and blushed at the same time, his cock throbbing up and causing the skirt to cascade down his hard on, framing him perfectly.   
  
“but… this… I…”   
  
“Tell you what.  The date is payment for saving you.  All this is conditions on all that.  But if you don’t like the date, we’ll call it quits early and go to my place to take care of what I promised you.  But if you do like the date, and enjoy yourself… we’re a couple.”   
  
“A… couple…” Slater’s eyes went wide.   
  
“Absolutely.  Come time for classes, we walk into school hand in hand, and we kiss.  And our friends all know that I’m taken by you and you are taken by me.” He took Slater’s hand and kissed it.   
  
“you’d do that…?” Slater blushed.   
  
“Always, for you.”   
  
“But everyone would think…”   
  
“That I’m the luckiest fucker ever to get to ride any part of you.  Granted if I wasn’t going to dress you from now on they’d assume I was the bottom because, have you seen yourself?” He chuckled.  “But we’ll make it clear that you’re a ragging bottom.” Zack smirked as he pulled away and sped off into the night.   
  


***

  
  
The Maxx was packed, which wasn’t unusual for this time of night it always seemed to be full to the max, that pun made Zack smiled as he looked for a parking space, but it seemed to be double what was normal though.  He wondered if it was just in the air tonight or if everyone had sort of decided that tonight was the night to go to The Maxx.  Of course it could be magic.  He glanced at the crowds and tried to taste to see if there was any actual magic afoot, but all he could taste was the magic on himself and on Slater, so that was no help what so ever, and with a sigh he decided to focus on other things.   
  
With the sheer number of people it was impossible to find parking nearby.  So much so that there wasn’t a parking spot for nearly three blocks.  Slater looked nervous as he sat in the car, the edge of the skirt wouldn’t reach the tip of his dick and he was tugging it down in front trying to cover himself up as he looked around like he was going to be bolt at any minute.   
  
“Time out.” Zack froze time and leaned in and lifted up the skirt till Slater was fully out in the open.  “You’re going to stick this out, because you love a challenge, but you are such a fucking slut, and you know it.  You’re a dirty fucking whore and you want my dick so bad, that you’ll humiliate yourself for even the slimmest chance of it.” Zack looked into Slater’s eyes and smirked as he stroked him and moved Slater’s hand so that instead of tugging on the material he was tugging on his cock.  Smirking again he moved back.  “Time in.”   
  
“D-did you say something?” Slater turned to him.   
  
“You don’t have to do that.” Slater looked down and blushed realizing he’d been tugging on his cock, his hand moving away like he’d been burned but he licked his lips.   
  
“I didn’t… I don’t… I…”   
  
“Sssssh.” Zack kissed Slater and smiled into the kiss.  “I know you’re nervous.”   
  
“Understatement of the fucking year.” Slater sighed as he relaxed.   
  
“Watch that mouth.” Zack smirked, kissing Slater again before pulling back and resting his head against him.  “It’s just dinner.  We’ve eaten at the Maxx a thousand times.”   
  
“I usually have pants on….” Slater looked down.   
  
“We can take the skirt off if it’s bothering you…” Zack played with the lace hem, his fingers tracing lazy circles on Slater’s upper thigh.   
  
“NO! No… no…” Slater blushed furiously as he bit his lip.   
  
“I think I can do this.”   
  
“You sure?”   
  
“Yes.” Slater nodded, making himself take a calming breath as Zack got out of the car and came around to where Slater was and opened the door.  Slater got out and the skirt fell to cover Slater but there was still a decent amount of skin on display.   
  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Slater looked down at himself, feeling ridicules as he stood there.   
  
“You’ll be fine.” Zack moved in close and rested a hand on the small of Slater’s back before guided him through the parking lot out into wards the crowds who were starring after him as he walked, the globes of his ass flashing as he walked.  The first guy who noticed, walked away with a confused look but it didn’t take long for the catcalls to start.   
  
“slut…” Someone muttered under his breath.   
  
“Hey.” Zack stopped them and the guy turned around.   
  
“Problem?” The guy sneered at Slater.   
  
“He’s my fucking slut.” Zack raised up the skirt flashing Slater’s cock to the guy.  “And you’re just fucking jealous that you don’t get to touch him.  He smirked as he turned Slater back around and walking with him a little wise away before the next couple spoke up.   
  
“Degenerate whore…” A man spit.   
  
“At least he swallows.” Zack smiled and Slater’s face was crimson as they walked down the street.   
  
“zack…” He hissed.   
  
“Oh don’t worry about it.” Zack smiled as he stroked just above the swell of Slater’s ass.   
  
“But people are… staring.” Slater blushed.   
  
“Let them.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“No buts but yours.  In fact.  Anyone wants to touch my boyfriend can!” Zack shouted and there were smirks in the crowd as hands came up and began to stroke his cheek, his lips, his ass, his balls were tugged on and his cock stroked.  Slater was getting closer to an orgasm, a very public release that he wasn’t sure was what he or Zack was really wanting.   
  
“fuck….” Slater blushed furiously as he tried to hide just how turned on he was from the people who literally had him by the balls.  He flushed as a finger began to work itself around the plug in his ass, and another hand found the controls of the vibrator and speed it up.   
  
“Zack…” Slater sobbed.   
  
“Almost there already?” Zack walked up and smirked, standing in front of Slater to tug on his nipples before he kissed him.  “Okay, I’m hungry, let him go.” There was a collective groan but slowly everyone dispersed and Zack resumed walking behind Slater pushing him along as a kind of shield with a smirk that showed just how much he enjoyed turning Slater into a walking humiliation.   
  
It didn’t take much of this, that before they even made it to the Maxx, with the vibrator was on high and making his knees shake as his cock leaked a steady stream of precum down the street.  Slater was clinging to Zack’s hand when he offered it and he guided him into the Maxx and managed to tip to get a booth in front of the door.  Everyone coming in would see Slater, as would everyone going out.  Slater sat down and realized how much firmer the vibrator was in his ass with a gasp.   
  
“Problems?”   
  
“no.” Slater blushed as he looked down.   
  
“Good.  You know…”   
  
_Ring ring ring_   
  
“Hold that thought.” Zack got his phone out and walked to the back where he hoped to get a clearer signal.   
  
“Hello?” A voice he wasn’t familiar with talked but he could barely hear the voice on the other end.   
  
“Who’s this?” Zack frowned.   
  
“Is this Zack Morris?”   
  
“Yes…” Zack didn’t like that this person knew his name.   
  
“Maximillion Ollo, I’m the guy behind the pills you’ve been giving your latest toy.” Shit.  “Our mutual friend suggested I contact you directly to get Slater in for testing.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Well you don’t want us telling him you drugged him to make him a slut do you?” Max’s voice got a tone to it that Zack felt made him sound more sinister than he had.  “Besides… this isn’t a negotiation.  Andrew explained the situation, and I can see why you’d think that we were taking and bargaining.  No I’m calling to tell you we’re scheduling a time for Slater to be picked up and tested.  If you don’t want to schedule a time, we’ll just choose.”   
  
“Good luck with that.”   
  
“Because of your magic that lets you stop time?” Zack went cold.   
  
“You…”   
  
“Andrew told me all about you.  A curious power.  I wonder if the magic he’s provided me with makes me as immune to your shifts in time as he is.  And I’d hate to have to ask him to charm my retrieval squads so that they’d be able to walk right through your time fields.”   
  
“You bastard.”   
  
“No.  Not a bastard.  A business man.  You have a product.  I want it.  You want my product to make yours compliant.  I’m simply ensuring that the only way you get access to my product or yours is through my getting a chance to _test_ your product.”   
  
“I’m not letting you fuck Slater.”   
  
“Letting me is a strong word.” Max smirked.  “I mean it’s not like you’ve fucked him yet, and it’s not like you’ve had the time to register him as yours in a magical court of law to allow you to use the magic you can’t do to save him.” Fuck, what hadn’t Andrew told him.   
  
“Of course if you really want to be that hostile… I can always see that another pill finds its way into _your_ drink at some point.” Zack’s skin went cold.  “I mean… it’d be a shame if you got an ollo pearl pill in your drink and became such a chronic masturbator that you couldn’t do anything but take your cock in hand and couldn’t function except while you were constantly chasing your own orgasm.”   
  
“What do you want exactly?” Zack ground his teeth together.   
  
“Now that’s a better attitude.” Max became chipper again.  “I assume you’re on your way to fuck Slater tonight?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“I’ll give you a day or two, but I want Slater in here before the week is up.”   
  
“And failure to comply…?”   
  
“I’ll take Slater, drug you, take you, and you’ll have adjoining testing chambers and you’ll be on your back getting fucked non stop around the clock while you watch other guys mount Slater.”   
  
“You’re not giving me much room here.”   
  
“I’m giving you a lot of room.  You just have to figure out how to work with it.” The line went dead and Zack almost slammed his phone into the wall instead he dialed Andrew.   
  
“Before you start screaming.” Zack paused.  “He’s my boss, and we have a magical contract.  He’s got a right to any magical information permanent to the drugs or their use.”   
  
“You told him about my powers.”   
  
“What powers?  You only have one power of note when it comes to the pills.” Andrew’s smirk was clear in his voice.   
  
“You told him I can stop time.”   
  
“And legally that’s all you _can_ do.”   
  
“Okay.” So he hadn’t completely screwed him.  “But he knows I can’t do magic.”   
  
“Sorry about that.”   
  
“No… I get it.  You’re under a spell.”   
  
“I traded some freedoms for Lincoln.  Not the best plan long term.  But…” He sighed heavily.   
  
“Still worth it because you get Lincoln?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“what will he do to Slater?” Zack turned and looked through one of the windows out to the main area and watched as some guys were moving towards Slater.   
  
“Mostly test how he’s doing on the drug, find out his limits, how much he can do and is willing to do… that sort of thing.” Andrew hedged.   
  
“And…?”   
  
“He’ll likely be naked the whole time and have no rights.  They don’t let the lab subjects wear anything.”   
  
“He threatened to make me a subject.”   
  
“Fuck.” Andrew sat something down.  “I should have guessed.  A witch who can’t do spells but can stop time… of course he’s going to want to study you.  There are days I wonder if that greedy bastard even understands what he’s doing or saying to people.” Andrew picked up his drink again.  “You okay?”   
  
“Pissed off.” Zack sighed, resting his head on the wall.  “Are we safe?”   
  
“Absolutely not.  Especially if Max decides you just have to stay.”   
  
“How do I help make sure that doesn’t happen?”   
  
“Do whatever he asks of you, even if it involves you in his bed.”   
  
“He wouldn’t…”   
  
“Yes, yes he would.  Hell I’ve ridden him a couple times to get a budget through.”   
  
“ANDREW!”   
  
“It’s not that bad.”   
  
“Not the point.”   
  
“Sort of is.” Andrew giggled slightly.  “But I get it.  Listen, I’ll do damage control, you just enjoy your night.  Tonight is about the two of you, and you using that tight ass of yours to pay me back.  Then we’ll worry about my boss.”   
  
“I don’t like this.”   
  
“I know.” Andrew sighed.  “Believe me, I know.  But we’ll find a way out.”   
  
“okay.” Zack huffed.   
  
“Later cousin.”   
  
“Later.” Zack hung up  “Out of sight.” He vanished and slowly made his way back to where Slater was sitting as the guys who had been standing behind him finally decided to make themselves known.  One got on either side of Slater.   
  
“You ever seen a fag look so frilly.” They laughed as they toyed with his clothes.   
  
“And look at this hard dick…” They moved the skirt to show off his cock.   
  
“So big and hard after all that shit he pulled to get us disqualified.” The other one standing beside the table glared.   
  
“Now what do we have here?” One of them fished out the controls and began to toy with it making Slater moan and groan as they worked him over.  “Looks like someone has the bitch completely controlled.”   
  
“I could use one of those for my bitch.” One of the ones standing slipped in the boot beside Zack, not that he knew it.   
  
“How the fuck can you even get hard after the shit you pulled.” The one standing glared at Slater.   
  
“I.. I didn’t…”   
  
“It was your fault.” The one sitting next to him slammed the table.   
  
“But I…”   
  
“How’d you do it fag boy?” The one standing got in Slater’s face.   
  
“I don’t know.. I didn’t mean…”   
  
“Didn’t mean…” The one holding the control ramped it up.  “A minute ago it was you didn’t do it, now you’re saying you did but you didn’t mean to fuck us all over.” He reached under Slater and smacked the base hard making Slater jump.   
  
“I like it when he jumps.” The one across the table smirked.   
  
“Time out.” The world froze, “in sight.” Zack became visible again and frowned at the guys.  “Don’t get me wrong, I like the degradation and all fellas, but something’s got to give.” Zack stood up and walked around them for a bit, pondering where to go with.  He started with taking the jeans and under wear down off of the guy standing up.  Playing with his cock till it responded and put the guy who’d hit the table’s hands on him, before undoing that guy’s jeans and pulling his cock out and quickly getting him hard before he walked around the booth, moving the guy boxing Slater in, and pulling Slater out to slide the other guy in and putting Slater on the end so he could just slip out when they were ready.  He then pushed the guy n the middles’ mouth down on the second guy’s cock.  Then he went around the table and took the clothes off of the last guy and laid him sideways with several of his own fingers up his ass while he jerked him off and put the guy’s hand on his cock.  “That seems about right.” He sat down on the floor and panted.  “Fuck… this new power still takes a lot out of me.” He got up and wandered around till he found some food and stocked up.  He also put an order in for him and Slater.   
  
“Out of sight.” Zack vanished again.  “Time in.” Time picked back up with a lot more moaning and groaning, drawing attention to the four who were playing with themselves and not to Slater who’s skirt was back down, and his vibrator back down to low.   
  
“The fuck!?” They pulled apart, missing Zack say in sight and walk up to sit down across from Slater.   
  
“I miss anything…?”   
  
“I… I don’t… I..” Slater frowned confused.   
  
“Seems a little busy here, let’s pick somewhere else to sit.” Zack smiled taking Slater back to another area in the Maxx where they were left alone while people dealt with his attackers.   
  
“Why did that happen to them?”   
  
“Maybe they deserved it?”   
  
“Maybe. “Slater frowned.  “But how did that happen?”   
  
“Maybe someone just wanted to even the scale.” Zack shrugged, too out of energy to come up with a decent excuse, he needed sugar to recoup the lost magic and to build up the energy in his cells again.   
  
“Zack….?” Slater put his hands on the table.   
  
“Yeah Slater?” Zack turned to him, making sure they noticed the order slip on the shelf and were filing it.   
  
“Did you do that?”   
  
“Maybe.”   
  
“Maybe?”   
  
“If, and that’s a big if, how exactly would I have done _that_?” Zack nodded as the bouncers moved the guys out of the place.   
  
“I don’t know.” Slater frowned.   
  
“So…?”   
  
“But you seem to do that…. Get in trouble and then be out of it.  And it’s like you move too fast sometimes… or you’ll just be in a completely different place than you were seconds before.” Slater frowned.   
  
“You’ve noticed that?” Zack was impressed.   
  
“What’s going on?”   
  
“Something you shouldn’t have noticed.”   
  
“What is it.” Slater looked him directly in the eyes, his eyes hard as he was trying to wrap his head around something.   
  
“There’s a lot of kinds of people.  Some can do the things you can do, some can do the things I can do, and some can do more or less than both of us.” Zack licked his lips.   
  
“I don’t…”   
  
“I can’t explain it to you _here_.” Zack looked around.   
  
“Can you make me move like you do?” Slater bit his lip.   
  
“I…” Zack frowned.  “I don’t know.  I’ve never tried…” He thought about it for a moment before nodding. “Probably, but I need food first.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Do you know how exhausting all of that was?” He gestured to the other booth.  “I burned up a LOT of energy tonight and I need to fuel up again or it’s going to be a quiet party tonight because I’ll be out cold if I don’t end up hospitalized again.”   
  
“Again?”   
  
“When I was a kid I thought I could do… _that_ … forever with out consequences.  And I did it too much too quickly and too often, and ended up being hospitalized for low blood sugar, several organs were trying to shut down, and I was effectively brain dead for a while.”   
  
“Whoa…”   
  
“Yeah.” Zack nodded.  “My cousins had to explain to me what I was doing and how it worked… and my dad had to sit me down and explain it’s like a muscle… I have to work it up to the point where it’s capable of doing things like tonight.  Normally tonight wouldn’t have been a problem… I’ve had years of practice.  But I was doing something new tonight and it took more out of me than I knew.”   
  
“I’m only vaguely following you.”   
  
“Imagine you’re twelve and you’re doing one handed chin ups a hundred of them a day, but what you have to do is get good at doing a few to do a bunch later on.”   
  
“Okay…”   
  
“Now imagine doing your normal number, but your also being asked to read German poetry and translate it into French, while keeping your rep up.”   
  
“That… would lead to you dropping either the book or the bar.”   
  
“Or in my case risking losing consciousness.” Zack wondered if he had enough energy to speed up time, but decided against it.  The one time he’d done that he’d learned that it speed up the forces that fed on his energy and spent three times the energy that he’d use for a simple freeze.  No… he needed to wait.  So they waited in silence and Slater’s light moans as their food came and Zack ate heavy to replenish what he’d spent and give himself strength to come.  Slater was watching him polish off his fourth burger and a handful of fries while working on his second milkshake when he finally spoke.   
  
“Do you eat like that all time?”   
  
“No… no… I over did it tonight, and need the energy recoup, and if I’m going to show you… which I haven’t agreed to yet… but if I do, I’m going to need the strength.  Plus I’ve never… brought someone with me… so I’m not sure if I can… but I’m willing to try.”   
  
“you’ve never…”   
  
“What I do isn’t a matter of moving faster.  It’s me moving and everyone else doesn’t.” Zack gave him a shy look.  “And my cousins growing up were immune to it, so I never had to take someone along when I was playing.” He shrugged.  “And in school, half the time I use it as a way to rant about stuff so I can calm down and be cool about how something effects me.”   
  
“That’s why you always come off as in control.”   
  
“Yep.” Zack smiled softly.   
  
“And you’re telling me this…?”   
  
“Normally I wouldn’t. Normally I’d leave this well enough alone and just lie my ass off.  But we have bigger problems then you saying the wrong word and breaking a taboo.”   
  
“There’s a word I can’t say?”   
  
“Yeah.  We’ll get to that later.”   
  
“Okay… so… what’s the bigger problem?”   
  
“Andrew. “ Zack sighed.   
  
“What’s your… is he like you?”   
  
“Only sort of.  But beyond what the costume and my new trick cost me tonight, he got me… us… into something that I’m going to have to fix.”   
  
“Zack…”   
  
“I’m not making sense, and I know it.” Zack looked around and took a hold of Slater’s hand and waited till he was sure no one was watching them.  “Time out.” The world stopped instantly and Zack focused and pulled Slater into this space with him.  He gasped and coughed.   
  
“what the fuck was….?” He frowned and looked at the utter silence of the still room.   
  
“I stop time.  Not move fast.”   
  
“holy shit.”   
  
“Yeah.” Zack when back to picking at his food.  “And this, this isn’t so bad.  This I can do a bunch now and not be tired.  You coming along is new and takes a bit of energy.” He raised his milkshake glass to Slater.   
  
“I can how that’d do it…” Slater looked around.  “Is it just in the Maxx…?”   
  
“Nope, it’s everywhere.”   
  
“Seriously?”   
  
“Yep.  Or else someone would walk in and find a room frozen.  So everyone who isn’t immune is frozen.  I try not to do it long because… well you’ve noticed my little movements and things… now imagine if a few hundred people were immune… and having to hold perfectly still waiting on me to finish up.”   
  
“yeah….” Slater nodded, his mind trying to grasp that fact.   
  
“So, you freaked out yet?”   
  
“Can Andrew do this?”   
  
“Stop time… probably if he wanted to.” Zack smiled.  “No… he uses his talents elsewhere and more aimed towards his own personal pleasures.”   
  
“The house party.”   
  
“Exactly.”   
  
“But… if there are people with powers like this…”   
  
“Why don’t you know?”   
  
“Yeah…” Slater nodded.   
  
“Simple.  A long, long time ago, we told your people.  And your people tried to murder us in our sleep for fear of what we could do.  So we left.”   
  
“Left?”   
  
“We created a place… outside of this version of earth, where our culture could thrive, and we could live apart from your race and let you live on in your world.” Zack smiled.   
  
“But you live here…”   
  
“With my mom.  Because she’s from here.”   
  
“You’re dad?”   
  
“From there.”   
  
“So…” Slater was trying to find a delicate way of saying something.   
  
“So I’m a half breed.  We happen.  Half mortal is what we call it.  It can be a dirty term.  Most can do magic… I can’t.”   
  
“Magic….” Slater looked disbelievingly at Zack.   
  
“Andrew’s full witch, he conjured everything you’re wearing right now.  None of that existed till shortly before our shower.”   
  
“why’d you leave then?” Slater looked at the clothes.   
  
“You mean why didn’t we take over?”   
  
“yeah…”   
  
“Not our way.  We have laws.  In fact every time some moron gets a bone headed idea to take over Earth and rule the humans… we stop them, and make sure your way of life is maintained.  We gave up any claim to the Earth when we decided the best thing for us to do was live in our own realm and let you have the space to grow and flourish.”   
  
“But you’re still more advanced than us…” Slater was looking at the clothes.   
  
“Depends on how you define _advanced_.” Zack smiled.   
  
“Well you have magic…” Slater gestured.   
  
“They do.  I don’t.  I get by mostly the same way you do, I just have a small edge with this.” He gestured.   
  
“I’d say this is one hell of an edge.” Slater snorted.   
  
“Somedays.” Zack nodded.  “It’s nice to have a way out so long as I haven’t done something stupid.” Zack chuckled.   
  
“You wish you could do more?”   
  
“Oh I can do more now….” Zack smirked.  “This isn’t my _only_ trick.” Zack looked into Slater’s eyes with a bit of fun.   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“Out of sight.” Zack winked out of existnace.   
  
“Zack….” Slater’s voice was high.   
  
“Still right here.” Zack picked up a fry.  “Just invisible.”   
  
“And stopping time wasn’t cheating enough?” Slater frowned.   
  
“In sight.” Zack reappeared.  “I needed to be able to go invisible so I could protect you.  Like making sure those dick bags weren’t too abusive to you.  That’s my job.” Zack gave him a serious look.   
  
“You… magic’s real.” Slater frowned for a moment.  “Did you have Andrew cast a spell on me?”   
  
“A couple.” Zack looked cagey.   
  
“Is that why my fucking clothes were see through on camera?” Slater slammed his hands down.   
  
“Yep.  All cameras all the time…” Zack smirked and pointed at the security cameras of the Maxx.  “Right now I’m having dinner with a completely naked you.” He smiled.   
  
“But all the cameras…”   
  
“Everyone gets to see some of your best assets.  I mean, have you SEEN that ass?” Zack smiled.   
  
“You caused the situation where I got disqualified!” Slater stood up.   
  
“Yes.” Zack sat back.   
  
“I can’t fucking believe this.  I…” Slater fumed for a while.  Pacing back and forth yelling while Zack slowly ate, eventually he stopped and breathing heavily he looked at Zack.  “Why?”   
  
“Because I figured out I like you and want to have sex with you and I’m shit at expressing my feelings in a healthy way.”   
  
“I…” Slater blinked.   
  
“You wanted the truth.” Zack shrugged.   
  
“What now?” Slater sat down, feeling stupid and used, but also strangely still in the mood for sex.   
  
“Do you love me?”   
  
“Maybe…”   
  
“Do you want me to dominate you?”   
  
“yes.” Slater looked away.   
  
“Then flip the skirt up so your cock’s sitting out.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“And turn the vibrator on high.”   
  
“I’m close to cumming already.” Slater flushed.   
  
“Good.  I want you to be coated in cum when we walk out of here.”   
  
“Zack…” Slater blushed exposing himself and turning the toy up on high.  He whimpered as his hands clutched at the table, trying to ground himself through the need for release.   
  
“You have until I finish eating.  Then I’m going to unfreeze time.  If you haven’t coated your crotch in cum by then, I’m going to make you openly masturbate in front of everyone in real time.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Slater cast his eyes down as he tried to fill up his mind with every sexual fantasy, finally his mind falling back to the memory of the shower at Andrew’s place.  And just as he began to cum over the edge, Zack put his hand on his, their eyes meeting.    
  
“Time in.” The word came back to life in a thunderous cacophony of movement and sound as Slater could do nothing but throw his head back and cum, screaming his release as he drenched himself in cum.  “The milkshakes are _orgasmic_ here.” Zack smiled to one of the nearby people who’d stopped to look at Slater in awe.  “Ready?”   
  
“yes sir.” Slater bowed his head.  As he stood up he started to tuck himself back under the skirt.   
  
“Leave it.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Slater flushed, the walk back to the car, his cock dripping cum and the vibrator still on high working his abused prostate over was sill milking more from his slightly sore balls.  But all he could think about was how good it’d feel to finally ride Zack’s cock.  Once they finally made it back to the car, Slater bit his lip.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Is that everything you’ve been keeping from me?”   
  
“Oh fuck no.” Zack chuckled.  “But if I’m the dom, I worry about it, you don’t.” He reached out and touched Slater’s cheek.  “Get in the car.  We’re going home.”   
  
“Yes sir.”   
  


***

  
  
Zack parked the car and came around to open Slater’s door, taking him by the hand and leading him to the door before stopping to kiss him, his own hard cock pressed against his jeans and rubbing against Slater’s silk clad thigh.   
  
“You find me hot…” Slater grinned, it was a massive ego boost just now.   
  
“Always.” Zack kissed him again before opening the door and taking him upstairs to his room,  He smirked as he opened the door and found a mounted stand in the middle of the room with a clear flesh jack in it.   
  
“What’s that?” Slater stopped with a frown.   
  
“That’s for you.” Zack smirked, taking Slater by the dick and guiding him to the lubed toy and feeding his dick into the oddly warm opening and pushed his hips down, making Slater given an experimental fuck into the toy and let loose a moan.  “I haven’t even turned it on yet. “Zack smirked, twisting the bottom of it and setting it to vibrate.   
  
“fuck…”   
  
“That’s the point.” Zack chuckled.  “You fuck that while I undress for you.” Zack walked in front of Slater and began undressing.  Taking his shirt off and tossing it behind him, his hands tracing the muscles as watched Slater fucking the toy between his spread thighs.  His eyes lingering as Zack toyed with his belt, slowly undoing it and making a show of pulling it from his jeans and tossing it behind him, his thumbs going to the hem of his jeans before meeting in the front to pop the button.  “You like what you see?”   
  
“Yes…”   
  
“You ready to see the dick that’s going to take your virginity?”   
  
“yes…” Slater moaned.   
  
“Good.” Zack smirked, undoing his jeans and toeing off his shoes before dropping his jeans and slipping out of them, standing in just his socks, having left his underwear behind as a payment along the way, his hard cock sprang out and Slater made a needy noise that made Zack feel even better.  “I can’t wait to get in that ass of yours… but first… your mouth.”   
  
“My… but…” Slater pointed to the flesh jack and Zack simply smiled and pulled a chair over so that as he stood on it, his dick was in Slater’s face.   
  
“I have a plan.”   
  
“you always do…” Slater blushed as he looked at the dick in his face, the first dick he had ever wanted to suck in his life.  He blinked at that.  “Is my wanting you a spell?”   
  
“No.” Zack smiled, stroking Slater’s cheek as he took one of Slater’s hands and put it on his cock.  “Slow strokes.  We don’t want me blasting off in your face, this time.”   
  
“This time?”   
  
“When I shoot off in your face… it’ll be on purpose and you’ll wear it in public.”   
  
“Will I?” Slater smirked.   
  
“Yes.” He gripped Slater’s hair, raising him up a little and kissing him as he bent down to him.  “You’ll wear my jizz on your face and you’ll wear it like a fucking badge of honor.”   
  
“yes sir.” Slater’s voice was hoarse from how tight his throat had become at the thought.   
  
“Now be a good boy and give the tip a kiss.” Slater focused his eyes on Zack’s cock, his hand pealing back the foreskin and he looked at the cock so similar to his own, but thicker and longer, with a little more foreskin.  He leaned in and kissed the moist tip Zack muttering words of encouragement as he began to slowly take out with Zack’s cock.  His fingers working Zack’s foreskin up so that his lips were around the crown of his cock but under his foreskin as he latched onto the tip and sucked.   
  
“FUCK….” Zack moaned, his head falling back as he groaned loudly.  He’d never imagined.. “SHIT!” His head snapped forward.  “Cheeky bastard.” He gripped Slater’s head, Slater smirking, he’d pulled back and had given Zack’s foreskin an experimental nibble.   
  
“Did you like that?” He grinned.   
  
“a little.” Zack blushed.   
  
“There are other places I can _nibble_.”   
  
“Show me.” Zack panted and Slater used his hands to pull back the foreskin and found the connective tissue between the underside of Zack’s dick head and the foreskin and ran his teeth over it.  “F-fuck….” Zack’s knees nearly buckled as he struggled to stay standing.   
  
“Tender flesh… and slight touches…” Slater blew across the now wet flesh and Zack nearly fell on him.   
  
“You keep doing that and you’re going to have to sleep with my jizz on your face.”   
  
“Not the worst way to sleep.” Slater looked up at Zack who looked at him with wonder, what had he awakened in this boy?   
  
“You ruin my pillows I’ll make you sleep in the wet spot next time.”   
  
“Promises promises.” Slater began running this tongue along the crown of Zack’s cock and jerking him off faster and faster as he sucked on the head.   
  
“FUCK!” Zack arched his back and put his arms on the ceiling for some sort of balance before Slater pulled back and Zack began painting his face with thick ropes of cum.  He was almost done when Slater smacked his ass and sparked another thick splash of cum.  “Holy fuck…”   
  
“You like being spanked….?” Slater grinned, his face coated in cum.   
  
“I’ll show you who likes to be spanked.” Zack hopped off the chair and moved around behind Slater, pushing him slightly so that his cock was now pulled back and his legs now together on the opposite side of the flesh jack making him put himself on display and arch his ass out a bit more.  Zack messaged the meaty flesh under his hand before he brought his hand down hard enough to sting and wring a yelp out of Slater.   
  
“Who likes being spanked?” Zack growled into Slater’s ear.   
  
“i do.” His voice low.   
  
“I can’t hear you.”   
  
“then maybe you should make me be louder?” Slater panted.   
  
_Smack_.   
  
“yes…” Slater’s voice was a little higher.   
  
“Not good enough.”   
  
_Smack Smack_   
  
“more sir…”   
  
_SMACK_   
  
“So good…” Slater kept fucking himself into the toy under Zack’s onslaught, the spot on his ass growing warm and a slight glow to the heat of it as Zack smacked him harder and harder on the same spot.   
  
_SMACK SMACK SMACK_   
  
“FUCK!” Slater gasped.   
  
“Getting there.” Zack chuckled.   
  
“Make me louder sir!” Slater begged.   
  
**_Smack_** “Oh fuck…” Slater moaned, that one had just caught the edge of the vibrator, violently thrusting it against his prostate.   
  
“You liked that one…”   
  
“The v-vibrator.” Slater panted.   
  
“Ah… I see.”   
  
**_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_**   
  
“UNG!” Slater’s jaw fell open as the smacks got stronger and focused directly on the vibrator, the toy fucking hard into his prostate and making him leak heavily into the vibrating toy around his cock.   
  
“You like that?”   
  
“yes…” He panted, his voice hoarse and fucked out.   
  
“You want me to continue?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Slater’s voice was louder.   
  
“Then tell me bitch, _who_ likes being spanked?”   
  
“I do sir!” Slater shouted.   
  
“Good answer.”   
  
**_SMACK_** ** _SMACK_** ** _SMACK_** ** _SMACK_** ** _SMACK_** **_SMACK_**   
  
The room echoed with the sounds of flesh on flesh as Zack spanked Slater harder and harder as each zeroed in on that vibrator fucking it into Slater’s abused prostate and his cock down into the flesh jack till he was sobbing through his release.  He came hard screaming as he came, and Zack had to hold him up to keep him from toppling over with the way his body sagged at the utter release.   
  
“Such a good bitch.” Zack cooed, rubbing Slater’s ass.   
  
“thank you sir…” He panted, his breath uneven.   
  
“But I didn’t even get to the other cheek…”   
  
“n… no you didn’t sir…” Slater flushed.   
  
“Should I leave it till later slut?”   
  
“no sir.” Slater’s voice was quiet.   
  
“Oh?  Convince me.” Zack gave the order and Slater swallowed heavily as he started speaking.   
  
“please sir…” Slater’s breathing was slowly going back to normal.  “I’m your slut, your whore… but how am I going to learn my place if you don’t teach me now sir?” He bit his lip and looked back at Zack, his eyes full of lustful hungers that made Slater’s hard cock throb with need.  Fuck, he’d just cum and he was already ready for round… he didn’t even know what round this was now.   
  
“Good boy.” Zack groaned as he pulled the chair over and rested his leg on it and bent Slater over his thigh, keeping him in the toy before he began to target the other side of Slater’s ass.   
  
_Smack Smack Smack SMACK SMACK SMACK **SMACK SMACK SMACK**_   
  
He began to even out the red glow of Slater’s ass on either cheek, alternating his strikes but keeping the swings increasing in pressure till Slater could do little more than mew in pleasure and thrust his cock hungrily into the toy around him.  He didn’t even seem to notice when Zack pulled the vibrator from his ass so he continue spanking him without making him shoot his load too soon.  His mind too distracted by the duality of the pleasure and the pain, the razor’s edge of both making him tremble so near the edge.  But he did notice suddenly when the crash of Zack’s hand was replaced with a constant pressure of his nearness, just seconds before Zack thrust his whole cock deep into Slater’s abused hole, fucking him into the flesh jack and resting with his thighs against Slater’s glorious ass.   
  
“FUCK!” Slater hissed from the pain and the pleasure of having Zack draped over him.   
  
“When I’m done with you… you’ll know you’ve been fucked.” Zack nibbled on Slater’s ear lobe before drawing his hips back to draw half of himself out of Slater, only to snap forwards and thrust all of himself back into Slater’s stuffed ass.   
  
“AW… OH… FU…OH… FUC….” Slater couldn’t get a word out fully only animalistic sounds as Zack slammed into him again and again as hard as he could.  Once again the room was filled with the sound of flesh crashing against flesh; an echoing choirs as old as mankind punctuated with praises to the carnal gods of the bed chamber as Zack took Slater’s virginity, making him cum a couple more times into the tight toy before he pulled him out and staid in him.   
  
“wha…?” Slater was lost as Zack used the chair to help Slater up and to turn him so he was on his back while still on Zack’s cock.  Then once Slater’s legs were around him, he picked him up, allowing gravity to fuck Slater down harder on his cock as he bounced him.  Slater’s hands going to Zack’s shoulders to hang on as he rode his master’s cock.  Zack carry-fucked Slater to the bathroom and started the shower, his hands coming back to Slater to take his top off and toss it to the bathroom floor.  He smirked at Slater who marveled at Zack’s strength before Zack let him down and turning him again so he was leaning against the wall between the mirror and the shower stall to catch his breath while they fucked and Zack set the temperature the way he liked it.  His hand wandering to Slater’s hips and removing the skirt making him feel more naked than he had all night.  He blushed.   
  
“Such a slut.” Zack groaned, fucking him harder as he undid the garter belt and the snaps on the stockings.   
  
“Off.” Zack moved back and took Slater off, expecting him to bend in the small space and finish undressing himself, till he was completely naked and standing again.  The next order coming soon after.   
  
“In.” Was the only thing Zack said and Slater understood, moving into the shower, and feeling Zack match his steps as they fucked and washed one another in the shower, his face distinctly kept out of the spray so that the drying cum on his face would remain.  And in the end Zack came in his ass and reached for something outside the curtain before coming back with a large butt plug and thrusting it into Slater’s tight ass.  Slater had came… twice, in the shower.  The water turned off and his body dried down Zack brought him to the bed to lay down.   
  
“now…” Slater panted, his heart still racing.   
  
“yeah.” Zack smiled, lacing his fingers with Slater’s as he reached around him and wrapped himself around Slater.   
  
“I’m not a virgin anymore.” Slater said in the dark.   
  
“no, you aren’t.” Zack nodded, kissing the base of his neck and smiling against the skin.   
  
“what about tomorrow…” Slater asked quietly after a while.   
  
“What about it?”   
  
“Everyone’s going to hate me.”   
  
“Not everyone.” Zack ground himself against Slater’s ass.   
  
“You know what I mean.” Slater smiled but it didn’t take away from the tone in his voice.   
  
“I know.” Zack sighed.   
  
“I have a plan.”   
  
“Oh god.” Slater sighed.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Why do I think this is going to be like your plan for dinner tonight?” Slater flushed.   
  
“Oh… I don’t know… do you like having very public orgasms?” Zack smirked and Slater bit his lip.   
  
“You do, don’t you?”   
  
“maybe…”   
  
“And the touching?”   
  
“yes.” Slater nodded.   
  
“So maybe we put you into something a little more… revealing… for tomorrow.  And if anyone is inclined to touch… maybe we encourage it.” Zack’s hand trailed down Slater’s body to cup his balls and hold his still hard cock. The pills were having a definite effect on Slater’s body.   
  
“h-how revealing are we talking….?”   
  
“You let me worry about that.”   
  
“but…”   
  
“Do you want me as your master?”   
  
“yes.” Slater didn’t hesitate.   
  
“Than accept me.”   
  
“how do I…”   
  
“By letting me decide what you wear and you just accept it.”   
  
“yes sir.” Slater bit his lip, he wanted to say so much more but he knew this was a test, he wasn’t sure how he knew but he knew.  “I love you sir.” Slater said into the inky black void as he gave in and let himself relax against Zack.   
  
“I love you too.” Zack kissed his spine again and cuddled till he was assure that Slater was asleep and he lay there basking in the warmth of him and the subtle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in his sleep.  Zack smiled to himself as slept took him, the world was right, and he too slipped into a world of sexy dreams of things yet to come between himself and Slater.   
  


***

  
  
_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_   
  
“Wha?” Zack sat up in bed to find a hot pink alarm clock floating in the air.  He reached for it and it burst into confetti and rained a note down on him.   
  
_Time to get your hole stretched cuz._   
  
“fuck.” He glanced at the clock, realizing he’d only been asleep a few hours but he quickly froze time to slip out of the bed without waking up Slater and restarted time so he could get this through with.  He walked over to his computer and turned it on and set up the cam and punched in Andrew’s settings so the camera would take stills and video before he walked over to where it could see him, he did a slow turn to show off his naked body, letting it linger on his ass and dick.   
  
He slowly started edging, making himself hard before he brought the flesh light that still had Slater’s cum in it and put it facing the camera and aimed his cock into it and began to slowly fuck himself down into it.  Changing the angle of the holder so he fucked forwards towards the camera, he moaned, and toyed with his nipples, hoping this was what Andrew wanted.  Then he stopped, before turning it around and point it away so Andrew could watch his ass while he fucked into the toy.  He felt exposed and a little like a whore himself.   
  
He angled it back down and put his legs in front of it so that his ass was thrust out and open as he fucked down into the toy, giving Andrew the perfect shot of his cock, balls, and the ass all in one go.  He did that for a while before his body shivered and he came hard into the toy , mixing his seed with Slater’s, he pulled out and faced the camera with his cum slicked hard on.  He licked his lips and turned his hip so his cock and ass were both visible and slowly jerked off while he stuck his finger into the toy and milked some of their mixed cum onto his fingers to slick them up to fuck his ass.  He groaned as he opened himself up.   
  
He had to pay Andrew, and Andrew clearly wanted payment now.  His mind kept rolling with what he’d do if Slater woke up to him doing this but he blushed when a very large vibrator shimmered into being on his desk.  He picked it up and read the note tied to it.   
  
_Lick me_   
  
Seriously?  He quirked an eyebrow at the camera and began to lick and suck the dildo wetting it but after a bit deciding it wasn’t slick enough to go into his ass, he brought the stand over to the chair and sat and fucked the dildo into the toy, getting a healthy dose of cum on it before he brought it out and led it up and licked across it, tasting himself and Slater on it before he rolled on his hip, holding his hole open before slamming the dildo to the hilt inside his virgin ass.   
  
“Fuck….” He hissed as he held it in, trying to breath around the intruder in his ass as he looked straight at the screen, moving his leg and his cock so his hard cock was visible from this angle.  Then looking right into the screen he fucked himself.  Hard and fast, pounding his prostate hard enough he was pretty sure he’d walk a little funny later in the day and he was pretty sure that people might think he rode Slater at this rate.  But as soon as anyone saw what he put Slater in they’d never make the mistake that he was the bottom.  No he was the top and the dom in this relationship.   
  
He’d show them.   
  
He’d show them all.  He panted slightly, his lips parting as he took himself.  He whimpered and turned, angling the thick toy so that he could fuck down on it and keep it in the shot as he jerked off, pounding his cock for all he was worth before he started panting.  He was almost there.  He wasn’t sure how much more he could actually take before he… fuck.  He moaned aloud as he came, his seed raining down on his abs and he clung to the chair as he panted, coming down from his high.   
  
A new package materialized on the desk and Zack slowly untangled himself and got up to the table and looked at it.   
  
_Wear me._   He blinked and opened the box to find a very shapely cock cage.  His eyes went wide as the note changed.   
  
_You want a back door once you end up in ollo, that comes with a price.  The first is you wearing the cock cage.  The next… you’ll need to wake Slater up for._   He glanced at the screen and the note changed again.   
  
_His balls look ripe for a spanking._   Zack gave a groan and got some ice to cool off his cock, because even half hard he wasn’t likely to fit into the restraint but he managed to squeeze himself in and lock it.  The lock was magical and would require Andrew’s magic most likely to open it.  But he turned the camera so it was pointed on the bed and he rolled Slater onto his back and took his large warm balls into his hand.   
  
_SMACK_   
  
“Fuck!” Slater startled awake, his eyes wide and confused as he looked around the room trying to figure out what had hurt him, and as his hands went instinctually to his balls Zack knocked them away.   
  
“wha…”   
  
“Just sit back and enjoy.” Zack tugged on Slater’s balls and smacked them again.   
  
“fuck…” Slater whimpered, his legs tense trying to hold himself open as accepted the punishment, and he knew it was a punishment.  He just didn’t know what it could possibly be for.  Panting and breathing through gritted teeth he withstood a dozen hard slaps and then smaller slaps one on each ball till his sack was swollen, red, and hot to the touch,  Then Zack took him in hand and jerked him off while squeezing his brutalized balls milking him to a painful orgasm where he screamed.   
  
“Ssh.  You don’t want to wake my mom.” Zack chuckled.   
  
“okay…”   
  
“Go clean up.  All of it.” He gestured to Slater’s face too.   
  
“yes sir. “Slater walked with a slight limp, his legs apart as he walked, he paused looking at Zack.   
  
“What’s on your dick…?”   
  
“A cage.”   
  
“why?” Slater swallowed hard.   
  
“Because I have to pay for the nice things.  Go get the shower and I’ll join you in it.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Slater smiled, walking a little easier as he went.   
  
“That everything you wanted?” Zack asked the room and Andrew flashed in.   
  
“Oh I don’t know… spread your legs, let me see you.” Zack did as he was told.   
  
“When does this come off.”   
  
“Sun down.” Andrew smiled.   
  
“Fun.”   
  
“Oh there were worse things I could have asked for.” Andrew shrugged.  “I could have asked for Slater to fuck you… or for you to brutalize your own balls.”   
  
“Yeah thanks for that.” Zack nodded, glad it wasn’t his balls to get smacked.   
  
“Luck for us both your boy likes to be spanked in so many delicious ways.” He smirked.   
  
“Andrew.”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“The back door?”   
  
“Oh I thought you’d never ask dear cousin.” Andrew smirked, hopping up on the desk, shutting off the camera with a flick of his wrist.  “Because you’ve been such a peach complying with my whims…. I think I’ll tell you exactly what you need to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness… the formatting of this actually took almost a full page by itself… I’m sort of loving this. Contact me on tumblr @ Notsalony if you want to talk about commissions.


End file.
